PASIONES PROHIBIDAS- El Camino Al Verdadero Amor
by MaryMontoya17
Summary: Regina Mills tiene 21 años, es soñadora, amante de la naturaleza y fiel creyente del verdadero amor, por orden de sus padres es obligada a contraer matrimonio con David Nolan, que quedo viudo después que su esposa murió al nacer su hija Emma. Es una historia llena de romance, intensa y pasional- 100% Swanqueen. AU
1. CAPITULO 1- EL DÍA ESPERADO

**Hola a todos! Me anime a escribir este fic que hace rato tenía en mente, espero que sea de su agrado, cosas de anotar de este fic, 1- He escrito a una Regina joven, bondadosa, amante de la naturaleza que nos mostraron en flash en la serie, me puse a pensar y es que sin muerte de Daniel y metida de pata de Snow no hay motivos para empezar a escribirla como una mujer fría y reservada. 2- Todo lo contrario de David quien si cambia porque el amor de su vida a muerto. **

**Saludos a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, gracias Dark queen por animarme a escribirme, a fanclere por ser una gran representada, gracias a Xebett por la revisión (espero que sea mi lectora beta).**

**Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.**

**Las nota de autor siguientes no serán tan largas solo quería aclarar lo que tengo en mente para esta historia sin más les dejo para que lean.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO UNO- EL DÍA ESPERADO**_

Era una mañana encantadora, el sol se levantaba en lo alto mostrando la cara de un día soleado maravilloso, los pájaros ya estaban cantando como elevando una alabanza a la naturaleza, el azul del cielo era perfecto con nubes en diferentes formas para la imaginación de cada quien.

El clima no era ni caluroso ni mucho menos frío, se mantenía en los grados perfectos para aprovechar el majestuoso sol. A lo lejos se podía escuchar a los niños jugando y cantando aprovechando cada momento de su despertar. También se podía escuchar el clásico sonido del silbido del cartero que siempre estaba con una sonrisa esplendida.

En resumen era una mañana perfecta, llena de energía y grandes cosas por hacer, claro que si fuera una mañana cualquiera para Regina Mills, ya ella estaría en los establos montando a su caballo rocinante, sintiendo como la suave brisa la rodea acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que su cabello se ondeara, que sus mejillas se hincharan de un rosado de felicidad, regalándole una sonrisa inmensa a la libertad que sentía al cabalgar, al control que sentía, a la maravillosa sensación de sentirse única y especial por disfrutar desde un rayo de sol en la mañana, hasta la gris lluvia y su mágica sensación de comodidad.

Pero esta no era una mañana cualquiera, este era el día donde se acabaría su libertad, donde pasaría del mando de su madre al mando de un hombre, hoy era el día donde empezaría a rendir cuentas por cada una de sus salidas, hoy era el día en que tendría que frenar sus sueños de amor verdadero, que según ella se explicaba sencillamente como la magia más poderosa de todas, hoy era el día donde empezaba otra etapa de su vida, era el día de su matrimonio.

Desde el instante que su madre le dijo que se iba a casar, su mundo empezó a desmoronarse, sintió una opresión tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que de un momento a otro su corazón iba a estallar, la respiración empezaba a fallarle, sus sentidos se apagaban, no podía escuchar mas las palabras de su madre o el tacto de la mano de su padre en su hombro, no podía oler la esencia de manzanas que siempre colocaba en la sala para sentirse como si estuviera en su manzano, no podía ver las expresiones de su madre al sentirse orgullosa por lograr una unión con el hombre más rico del pueblo, sencillamente no podía, en eso se resume su vida en no poder hacer nada, ya sea ante estudiar lo que quería, o salir tantas veces quisiera a cabalgar, o pintar un hermoso atardecer, y ahora como tantas veces de no poder, hoy era no poder negarse a un matrimonio armado por beneficios económicos.

David Nolan era el nombre de su futuro esposo, era un hombre alto, con unos ojos de ensueño, sus rasgos físicos eran muy llamativos, todas las mujeres del pequeño pueblo morían por él , el caminar erguido de un príncipe, y las palabras exactas que utilizaba al hablar lo hacían un encanto, era un hombre viudo de 38 años.

Su amada esposa Mary Margareth Nolan murió cuando estaba dando a luz a su hija Emma de eso ya hace 18 años. Mary Margareth fue el gran amor de su vida, se conocieron en la escuela y desde que se vieron quedaron perdidos por el otro, aunque al principio fue un encuentro raro, ya que por una apuesta Snow como le decían de cariño a ella, tenía una apuesta que cumplir y era robarle el anillo de mariscal de campo a David, pero él se dio cuenta, ella logro escapar pero él le lanzo la frase que en un futuro iniciarían sus votos de matrimonio: siempre te encontrare.

Después de conocerse de una manera no clásica, iniciaron un noviazgo que se extiendo a cinco años, apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad se casaron y eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, su felicidad se incremento al conocer de la noticia del embarazo de Snow.

Los dos tenían 20 años cuando ella quedo embarazada y fue a esa edad que ella murió por no poseer la fuerza necesaria para traer un bebé al mundo, fue entonces que una parte de David también murió, convirtiéndose de un hombre amoroso, a un ser amargado, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, encantador por fuera o más bien por apariencia, pero que en realidad después de la muerte de su esposa se transformo en todo lo que no era antes, un alcohólico que se acostaba con cuanta mujer podía para hundir el dolor tan profundo que sentía, pero solo teniendo sexo porque el amor solo lo podía hacer con su mujer.

El acepto el trato de casarse con la única hija del matrimonio Mills primero porque a sus 38 años su imagen ya merecía tener a una esposa a su lado para las fiestas de negocio, segundo porque iba a incrementar sus finanzas con la alianza entre las familias y tercero porque no era ningún secreto que Regina Mills a sus 21 años era la mujer más hermosa del lugar y alguien como el merecía sencillamente lo mejor, si la vida le había quitado lo mejor de su vida, el por sus medio iba a buscar la comodidad.

Todos estos acontecimientos fueron lo que llevaron a este día, el día donde iban a casarse David y Regina. El día que todo el pueblo de Storybrooke tendría el acontecimiento del año al unir a las familias más ricas y poderosas del lugar, con su unión dejarían al Sr Gold en desventaja económica al disponer de más negocios y propiedades en el pueblo.

Regina aun estaba en la cama viendo desde su posición el maravilloso día que estaba siendo, pero al contrario de otros días donde ella despertaría con una radiante sonrisa, hoy su rostro le acompaña un aura gris, lleno de tristeza y resignación.

* Regina sintió que su puerta se abría y ya imaginaba que su madre era la que iba a atravesar por el marco. *

_-Hija que haces aun en la cama, hoy es tu día especial y tienes muchas cosas por hacer, vamos levántate y ve a bañarte, la estilista ya te está esperando para empezar con tu arreglo del cabello, ella se ve un poco extraña, desaliñada y su ropa es de hombre, pero me han dicho que es lo mejor que hay en Los Ángeles, por eso la he traído, solo lo mejor para tu boda, su nombre es Shanne, vamos báñate y baja donde te está esperando.-_

_**-Bueno madre, me baño y bajo- **_A Regina se le hizo raro que su madre haya contrato a alguien con esa descripción, esta boda debe ser muy importante para ella más de lo que imagino si llega a soportar personas con esas características.

Rápidamente se baño, y bajo a la sala donde su madre le había indicado que estaba esperando la estilista, al bajar se asombro que la descripción de su madre no exagerada, pero tras de esa apariencia había una mujer atractiva, con un estilo andrógeno pero llamativo, sin pensar más se unió a su estilista tan particular.

_**-Hola mucho gusto, soy Regina y tú debes ser Shanne-**_

_\- Mucho gusto Regina, estas en lo correcto soy Shanne tu estilista por el día de hoy- _ Finalizo de decir, no sin antes de repasar a la maravillosa mujer que tenia al frente, sin duda alguna era demasiado hermosa, estuvo tentada a coquetearle pero recordó lo que había pasado en la última boda que hizo eso, había terminado con dos damas y la madre de la novia persiguiéndole, así que se quito esos pensamientos y se limito a hacer su trabajo.

Se demoraron horas haciendo un estupendo arreglo en el cabello, pero las largas horas valieron la pena, porque el resultado fue asombroso, llevaba el cabello recogido en un gran moño bajo, con el pelo muy pulido pero aflojado en la cabeza, sujeto detrás y luego abierto hacia los lados y con las puntas vueltas hacia adentro. La impresionante tiara de brillantes de la que sale el velo, enfatizaba el peinado.

Cuando su madre vio el peinado casi llora y hasta abrazo a Shanne por el gran trabajo que había hecho, ahora era turno para la otra mujer que contrato para hacer el maquillaje.

Al final el resultado fue un maquillaje muy suave, de estilo nude o mejor dicho maquillaje natural, que le da un aire de frescura, dulzura y naturalidad, con labios rosas con un rubor de melocotón para darle un toque de sensualidad sin perder la dulzura.

Sin duda alguna Regina se veía radiante, totalmente hermosa, es que hermosa era poco para la descripción de como se veía hoy, claro todo esto por la parte externa, porque por dentro se sentía marchitar, sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando con cada hora restante, que hacía que se acercara mas y mas el momento en el que tendría que caminar hacia el altar de brazo con su padre, hacia el hombre con quien sin amarlo tenía que estar el resto de su vida.

Llego el momento de ponerse su vestido, su madre como toda las cosas de su boda era la que había hecho la elección, Cora eligió un diseño de color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón sobre el que lleva un cuerpo de encaje francés de manga larga que ha sido realizado a mano por la Real Escuela de Costura.

La falda, con mucho volumen y una cola de tres metros de largo, también lleva apliques de encaje y algunas flores de seda color marfil. El corpiño de satén, estrecho en la cintura y acolchado en las caderas, se basa en la tradición victoriana de corsetería. Los zapatos fueron hechos a mano por el mejor diseñador que encontraron. El velo está hecho de capas de tul suave, de seda color marfil con un recorte de flores bordadas a mano.

Regina lucia como una reina, todo el conjunto del arreglo de cabello mas el maquillaje y el vestido, unido a su inmensa belleza la hacían ver como la octava maravilla del mundo, es una lástima que lo que reflejara por fuera no era para nada acorde con lo que sentía por dentro, ella el máximo ejemplo del dicho: la procesión se lleva por dentro.

Llego el momento de dirigirse hacia la iglesia, su padre y madre iban a su lado con radiantes sonrisas, parecía que todo el pueblo había rodeado la iglesia para ver la boda más grande que habían visto, llena de tanto lujo, como si fueran de la realeza.

Su madre le dijo que ya David estaba adentro esperando con todos los invitados, le dio un beso y se dirigió adentro de la iglesia.

El órgano de la iglesia, junto al coro municipal empezaron a emitir los sonidos del cortejo nupcial y sintió que su padre la jalaba para empezar la caminata hacia el altar.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que su mundo caía pedazo a pedazo, juraba que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fuera un tambor que declaraba su muerte, las caras de las personas eran borrosas, sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar inmediatamente, por su cabeza pasaron los mejores recuerdos de su vida, montando a su caballo y sintiéndose libre, tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas al pensar que todo eso había acabado.

Deseó morir, hasta que la vio, de pie en el lado de los invitados del novio, era una rubia, una muy hermosa rubia, con una cabellera impresionante que casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos no podía diferenciar si eran azules o verdes, y su cuerpo, oh su cuerpo, era atlético, el vestido que tenia se ajustaba en cada parte precisa, era de un color azul cielo que resaltaba su rostro angelical, y esa sonrisa que tenia hacia que Regina sintiera morir pero ahora por motivos totalmente diferentes a los anteriores, su respiración se acelero y su corazón también, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su presencia hacia qué cosas que le llenaban el corazón como ver el atardecer en una colina encima de rocinante no significaran nada, nada ante esos ojos cautivadores y esa sonrisa de ensueño.

Su padre rompió su trance al hablar, por estar perdida en la hermosa rubia no noto que ya habían llegado hasta el altar.

_\- David te entrego a mi hija, lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, cuídala y protégela, te la entrego hoy esperando que valores a la increíble mujer con la cual te casas hoy-_

David solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Regina en ese momento levanto la cara y se encontró con la mirada del hombre con quien se iba a casar y pensó que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, miro a tras entonces la vio a ella, su corazón se volvió acelerar y tuvo que mirar al frente cuando el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

* * *

_**Este fue el primer capítulo de Pasiones Prohibidas-El camino al verdadero amor, si veo aceptación de la historia actualizare tan seguido como pueda. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, me pueden encontrar en las redes sociales (twitter, instagram, tumblr) como MaryMontoya17. Nuevamente gracias por leerme.**_


	2. CAPITULO 2- EL ENCUENTRO

**Hola ¿cómo están? Como fueron chicas buenas y han dejado sus comentarios la recompensa es el segundo capítulo que espero y les guste.**

**Con tan larga nota de autor ayer y se me olvida decirles algo muy importante y es que se me ha ocurrido meter en la historias cameos de distintos personajes less ya sea de series o películas y quien sabe hasta libros que me he leído muchísimo, en los comentarios juguemos adivinar quien aparecerá en el próximo capitulo jajajaj**

**Saludos a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, gracias Dark queen por animarme a escribirme, a fanclere por ser una gran representada, gracias a Xebett por la revisión (ya es mi lectora beta).**

**Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.**

**CAPITULO 2 - EL ENCUENTRO**

La ceremonia transcurría sin ningún contratiempo, el sacerdote manejaba con total maestría a sus feligreses, dando una ceremonia seria pero sin ser aburrida, trataba de hacer reír a la pareja que parecían más estar asistiendo a un sepelio que a su propio matrimonio, con este pensamiento y dado que ninguno de los dos quiso decir sus votos, él empezó a leer un versículo de la biblia que no podía faltar en ninguna ceremonia de matrimonio:

-_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece. No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor. No se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser… Y ahora permanecen la fe, la esperanza y el amor, estos tres. Pero el mayor de ellos es el amor. - extractos de 1ra de Corintios 13:4-13._

De esas palabras Regina sólo escuchaba las palabras "sufrido"... "todo lo soporta"... y es que en su mente ella no podía considerar que el amor fuera de la manera como lo que estaba leyendo el sacerdote. Ella sabía que el amor nunca es fácil y no es un cuento de hadas donde se enamoran, se casan y viven felices por siempre.

Pero ella era fiel creyente del verdadero amor, tenía muy claro que el amor era una construcción constante de comprensión, comunicación, entendimiento. Se basaba en valorar los defectos tanto las virtudes, era convertirse en amigos porque el amor era eso una amistad acompañada de pasión, donde la meta era ser ese hombro donde llorar, esas palabras de aliento y esa sensación maravillosa de despertar y ver a la persona amada a su lado, de las palabras del sacerdote sólo se quedaba con que el amor nunca deja de ser.

Por otro lado, de la ceremonia estaba Emma. Ella al enterarse que su padre iba a casarse un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, no podía dejar de pensar que si su padre se casaba, tal vez iba a cambiar un poco, el era muy cruel con ella, la trataba de poca cosa y la menospreciaba.

Esto sólo empeoró el día que ella regresó del internado cuando finalizó sus estudios y le dijo que no sabía que quería estudiar, lo que él le dijo le partió aún más el corazón si era posible, todavía recuerda una a una sus palabras, su rostro lleno de ira, sus cejas fruncidas, su boca a medio lado como reprimiendo su rabia cuando hablo y le dijo:

-_pensar que tu madre sacrifico su vida por ti y tú no sabes valorar eso, solo eres una niña malcriada, si mi Snow viviera estaría aprovechando cada minuto de la vida, valora en algo su sacrificio y haz algo productivo por tu vida-_

Con estas palabras el dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Emma destruida, con una profunda depresión producto de años y años de ser tratada de esta manera por su padre. El resultado de ser tratada así por quien debería amarla sin condiciones le había dejado a Emma una autoestima muy baja, era insegura en cuanto las tomas de decisiones, siempre trataba de agradarle a todo el mundo haciendo lo que le pidiera, y a pesar que era hermosa ella no se creía así, en su mente ella era muy poca cosa.

A penas Emma cumplió una edad considerada para ir a estudiar a otro lado, su padre no perdió tiempo y la mando al extranjero para no tener que ver a la causa de que su esposa no estuviera con él. Ella Pasaba el tiempo estudiando para sacar buenas notas, estaba en cuanta actividad extracurricular que pudiera, era capitana del equipo de natación, del equipo de ajedrez y el de equitación, hacia cada una de esas cosas para que su padre la quisiera y sintiera que su madre no había dado su vida por nada.

Ahora Emma estaba viendo como su padre se casaba con esa impresionante mujer. No podía apartar la vista de semejante figura, su cuerpo debió ser esculpido por el propio Dios, quien debió tomar su tiempo para trazar cada línea perfecta en ese cuerpo.

Los ojos de Emma escudriñaron cada parte del cuerpo de Regina, solo podía verla de espalda ahora mismo, pero antes la había visto de frente cuando iba caminando al altar.

Ella vio a Regina cuando entraba y se quedo sin aliento, nunca antes en su existencia había sentido tantas emociones juntas, era como si por fin su corazón estaba latiendo, podía sentir la energía de la vida apoderándose de ella solo con ver caminar a semejante mujer.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y Emma podía jurar ver en los ojos de esa mujer impresionante miles de sensaciones, se perdió en su mirada y vio un brillo especial, un brillo impactante que la dejo sin aliento, no pudo evitar sonreír y noto como al hacerlo la encarnación de una diosa que era Regina por un segundo dejaba de respirar, pero no le dio importancia a esa idea porque de repente recordó que esa mujer que le estaba robando el aliento y nublando sus sentidos en pocos minutos seria la esposa de su padre, sería su madrastra.

Actualmente viéndola de espalda seguía sintiendo las mismas sensaciones y por fin pudo entender cuando su mejor amiga le hablaba de ese sentimiento de tener mariposas en el estomago, recordó cuando vio la película rosas rojas y dijo que era mentira que las miradas que se dieron Rachel y Lucy camino al altar había cambiado sus destinos, ahora lo entendía porque el instante en que vio a Regina caminando fue el momento en que su vida cobró sentido.

La ceremonia por fin termino, el padre los declaro marido y mujer, cerraron la unión con un casto beso que consistió en unos roces de labios con aliento a whiskey en unos labios rosas delicados con aliento a manzana y mentas.

Caminaron por el pasillo recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, los dos forzaban sonrisas recibiendo cada abrazo, cada beso en la mejilla de los invitados que le felicitaban por la unión.

Al llegar afuera toda la multitud enloqueció, se podían escuchar por todos lados los aplausos de las personas del pueblo que fueron a presenciar la unión de la realeza por así decirlo del lugar, los niños saludan con una sonrisa en sus caras, hombres y mujeres saltaban y cantaban de felicidad, les gritaban frases con respecto a su unión como "¡felicidad a los novios!" "¡Prosperidad para la feliz pareja!" Ninguno de ellos sabía que de feliz no tenían nada.

Como era de esperar Cora Mills quería hacer alarde de la unión que había logrado y contrato una carrosa guiada por dos caballos pura sangre blancos, los novios subieron a ella mientras saludaban a las personas que estaban en la calle y la carrosa se dirigía hacia el lugar de la recepción.

Pasaron tiempo entre sus invitados, recibiendo todo tipo de comentarios al respecto de su boda, pero Regina no se podía quitar de la mente a esa hermosa rubia que había visto en la iglesia, se preguntaba si la iba a ver otra vez, si era amiga de David porque familia no podía ser, porque la única familia que el tenia era su hija quien todavía no había conocido porque estaba fuera de la ciudad viendo que podía estudiar, y David le dijo que no creía que iba poder llegar a la boda.

Con su mente puesta en la hermosa rubia, de cuerpo de infarto, con esos ojos que sintió por un momento que le podían ver el alma y esa sonrisa que le cortó la respiración, llegó Cora ante ella con una sonrisa gigante llena de orgullo, sus labios rojos resaltaban con el vestido gris de alta costura que estaba luciendo.

-_Hija, David quiere que te acerques a la mesa, quiere presentarte a su hija-_

_**\- ¿Su hija?- **_Expresó con cara confundida, sus cejas se curvaron ante una expresión de no saber de qué le hablaba su madre. **-Pero si David me dijo que ella no podía venir, ¿entonces ella si logro llegar?**

_\- Es lo que te estoy diciendo, el me dijo que ella estuvo en la iglesia, estaba sentada en las sillas de adelante.- _finalizo de decir Cora, mientras guiaba a una confundida Regina hacia la mesa donde estaba su esposo y su hija.-

Cuando llegaron a Regina se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa que se había llevado, sus manos empezaron a sudar y temblar, en el estomago sintió una sensación como de nauseas, y qué decir de su corazón el cual sentía que latía más rápido que el vuelo de un colibrí.

Ante ella estaba la rubia de la iglesia, la mujer más hermosa que había visto, la mujer que por un momento le hizo olvidar el dónde estaba, no podía creer que ella fuera la hija de David, pero tenía que ser ella porque en la mesa solo estaba sus padres y David aparte de ella, no podía ser, la rubia de ensueño era nada más y nada menos que su hijastra.

David se puso de pie, agarro por la cintura a Regina de una manera posesiva, le dio un beso en la mejilla y finalmente habló:

-_Cariño quiero que conozcas a mi hija Emma, puedes creer que si pudo llegar a la boda a tiempo.- _Dio una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se le notaba la ira que sentía al ver a su hija ahí, no quería que estuviera porque era su recordatorio que se tenía que casar de nuevo porque ella había matado al amor de su vida.

Regina como pudo alzo su mano para saludarla, tratando de controlar el temblor, estaba evitando alzar la mirada para no perderse de nuevo en esos ojos, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por tenerla al frente.

Emma estaba en la misma situación, tenerla tan cerca solo había amplificado los sentimientos que había sentido en la iglesia, y cuando creía imposible que nada mas podía incrementar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, entonces sus manos se tocaron.

Albert Einstein en su teoría de la relatividad expresaba que el tiempo según determinada situación era relativo ya que para unos en una clase aburrida podía ser eterno, mientras que para otros en una fiesta podía sentir que se fue muy rápido.

Para Emma y Regina en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo. Al tocarse las manos sus miradas se encontraron y fue como la primera vez que logras ir a playa para ver el atardecer y te maravillas de la grandeza de la naturaleza y te sientes chiquito ante la inmensidad del mar, eso fue lo que paso en ellas, el todo y la nada al mirarse.

Por sus cuerpos una energía en forma de electricidad las invadió, como si los astros se fueran alineado para que este momento ocurriera, el momento en que sus manos se tocaran y sus miradas se encontraran provocando un sin fin de reacciones entre ellas, haciendo que su sistema límbico produjera mas endorfinas para incrementar las sensaciones y elevar el ritmo cardiaco.

Fue Regina la que logro reaccionar al sentir el apretón de la cintura por parte de su esposo y pudo emitir sonidos cercanos al habla.

_**\- Yo mmm soy Gina, bueno Regina, solo mis seres queridos me llaman Gina, no quiere decir que no seas querida porque lo eres, bueno en el sentido que eres especial, ósea por... olvídalo a veces soy torpe. Regina Mills, mucho gusto. -**_Logro finalizar Regina con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y agachando la cara.

-_Regina Nolan, ahora serás Regina Nolan no lo olvides- _Interrumpió David.

Al escuchar estas palabras las dos se tensaron y por fin se soltaron de las manos, sintiendo esa sensación de vacío al dejarse de tocar, era el turno para hablar de Emma.

_\- Hola Gina- (_Se sonrojó Emma_)- soy Emma Nolan y supongo que soy tu hijastra ahora- _Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, que reflejaba su tristeza al procesar lo último de su frase.

En esos momentos el cantante de la orquesta se dirigió al público para que la pareja diera su primer baile juntos para que así luego de esto pudieran marcharse a su luna de miel, que en este caso sería mas de hiel que de miel.

Iban abriendo paso entre los invitados, cuando una exótica morena se atravesó entre ellos, tenia rasgos muy marcados y por su elegancia y modo de caminar sin duda era una mujer muy rica. Cuando habló su acento inglés se hizo notar.

-_Hola David, soy Helena Peabody, mi madre se excusa por no poder venir pero tenía la inauguración de una galería junto a una amiga, pero me mando aquí en su representación.- _Finalizo de hablar no sin antes devorar con la mirada a Regina, y alzar las cejas de manera provocativa y regalarle una sonrisa seductora que la caracterizaba.

-_**Gracias por su presencia Srta. Peabody, dele nuestros agradecimientos a su madre de nuestra parte, ahora si me disculpa mi esposo y yo tenemos que dar nuestro baile- **_Hablo Regina al ver que su esposo estaba embobado con la mujer que tenía enfrente y no podía emitir palabra, aunque tenía razón esa mujer era muy bella, pero no se acercaba a la belleza de Emma.

-_Bueno yo me marcho, sé que es temprano pero el Sr Gold creo que así se llama, no deja de buscarme para que baile con él, según porque me parezco a su esposa que murió hace muchos años, gusto en conocerlos._

David y Regina hicieron su baile como pareja mientras los presentes le aplaudían, luego David paso al micrófono para darle los agradecimientos a todo los invitados por venir, luego hizo un mal chiste que ya era hora de irse porque su vuelo lo estaba esperando e hizo comillas en lo de vuelo para referirse a que se iban para poder consumar todo.

Antes de irse Regina se despidió de sus padres, estaba buscando por todos lados a Emma para despedirse pero no la encontró, cuando ya se había resignado a irse sin despedirse la vio de pie justo al lado del mercedes negro modelo 2014 que los iba a llevar hasta el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar la radiante y gran sonrisa que salió tan natural al verla, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-**¿Te veré de nuevo?**

_\- Vamos a vivir en la misma casa, es un hecho que nos veremos de nuevo.-_

Esto lo dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Regina se estremeciera. Saber que iba a estar tan cerca de ella todos los días, la puso a pensar y entonces entendió que esta historia con todas las sensaciones producidas hasta ahora apenas empezaba, pero con un final totalmente incierto, Regina suspiro, entro al carro no sin antes de darle una hermosa sonrisa a su hijastra, sonrisa que desapareció cuando David hablo:

-_¿lista para nuestra luna de miel, cariño?_

**Esto fue el segundo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y me dicen que les pareció, depende a la respuesta subiré capitulo lo más pronto que pueda, este lo tenía listo ayer pero Xebett me imagino que saben quién es (la escritora del fic ese año) es de España y yo soy Colombiana y cuando quise terminar allá era de madrugada, pero ella lo reviso apenas pudo y bueno aquí está el capitulo, nos leemos!**


	3. CAPITULO 3 - LUNA DE MIEL

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic, espero que les guste.**

**Antes de que lean tengo un mensaje por parte de la escritora del fic "Ese año" es decir Xebett, les manda a decir que ya está trabajando para poder actualizar pronto, ha tenido unos días muy complicados y no se ha podido sentar a escribir.**

**Saludos a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, gracias Dark queen por animarme a escribirme, a fanclere por ser una gran representada, por cierto si soy la Mary Montoya que aparece en seduciendote fic de EvilGween.**

**Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.**

**CAPITULO 3- LUNA DE MIEL.**

La respiración de Regina era muy rápida, con sólo un segundo de diferencia entre la inhalación y la exhalación ya se podría decir que estaba hiperventilando. Su pecho bajaba y subía en un ritmo constante como de si baile se tratara.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la repisa del baño, era tanta la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo que temblaba y las uñas se tornaban blancas. Su cabeza estaba agachada con la mirada perdida en el piso, su cabello suelto que le sobrepasaba de los hombros.

Tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería negra que le había regalado su madre, que consistía en un sostén de encaje con bordado de flores y semitransparente en la región del pezón, la parte de abajo era también de encaje, su madre había ido demasiado lejos y en vez de la tanga que le pidió, prefiero elegir un hilo que solo le cubría la parte de adelante, dejando su trasero al descubierto, por último llevaba unos ligueros también negro en forma de mayas.

Cualquier hombre moriría por ver tan semejante belleza reunida en una sola mujer, se veía esplendía, derrochaba sensualidad en ese conjunto, pero la verdad es que Regina estaba muerta del miedo por lo que tenía que suceder cuando saliera del baño.

Desde que se bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al hotel "Grand Wailea - A Waldorf Astoria Resort", según David el mejor hotel de Hawái, solo podía pensar en lo que estaba por pasar esa noche y es que ella no era tonta ni ingenua, por lo tanto sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones como esposa.

Pero ella había imaginado ciento de veces su primera vez y ninguna de ellas consistía en hacerlo por obligación para cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa y que su marido se sintiera satisfecho. Esa no era la primera vez llena de amor y pasión que ella había recreado en sus pensamientos, en el cual para ella iba hacer una entrega tridimensional que incluía espíritu, alma y cuerpo.

Ahora escuchaba desde el baño los pasos por la habitación de David, el sonido del hielo estrellándose contra el vidrio de la copa de whiskey que debía tener ahora mismo en su mano.

Pero era ahora o nunca, inhalado fuertemente, se sacudió las manos, troto en el mismo lugar como si estuviera calentando para entrar a un partido de futbol y rezó internamente para que al menos David fuera delicado y paciente con ella.

Abrió la puerta, dio un paso al frente con su pierna derecha y camino hacia la cama donde David estaba sentado al borde de esta. Cuando David la observo se quedó anonadado, sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, se pudo ver el trago que recorrió su garganta y como él ya estaba en bóxer también se observo la erección que se estaba armando.

El caminó hacia ella y cerró el espacio entre los dos, le dio un beso feroz, lleno de hambre y lujuria. En su mente sólo existían las ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya. Sus manos grandes y ásperas le recorrieron los lados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y de esta manera pegarla a él para que pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Sin previo aviso le introdujo su lengua en la boca, dejándole saliva alrededor, sus manos subieron y le estrujaron los pechos a Regina, ella gimió de dolor con ausencia de placer, pero él tomó esto como señal que a ella le estaba gustando por lo tal le agarro con más fuerza los pechos para luego tomar su trasero fuertemente, alzarla y tumbarla en la cama.

David no estaba siendo nada delicado, en su mente estaba siendo el macho que necesitaba mostrarle a su esposa las maravillas de casarse. Pero Regina sentía de todo menos que lo que sucedía era una maravilla, ella notaba como su dignidad la estaba abandonando con cada caricia brusca proporcionada, con cada beso desordenado y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Fue como un manantial que no puede dejar de fluir por las montañas, como la fuerza de una cascada, como la ley gravitacional que no puedes evitar por ningún motivo en la tierra, así mismo sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y entonces los sollozos salieron en alto.

El se detuvo abruptamente cuando pudo notar que ella estaba llorando, alzo la mirada y con las cejas fruncidas como en forma de uve, los ojos rojos entre ira y lujuria, y los dientes apretando con fuerza el labio inferior habló:

\- _Se puede saber ¿qué coño te sucede?, creí que lo estabas disfrutando, me vas a decir que eres tan inocente como para pensar ¿que nos íbamos a casar y que no iba a pasar nada_?- Espeto David de manera furiosa, golpeando el colchón con fuerza con sus puños.

Regina en estos momentos ya era un mar de lágrimas, no podía emitir sonidos que no fuera sus sollozos en forma como de un hipo, agarró la sabana y se tapó completamente, mientras que seguía llorando y temblando de miedo por lo que él le podría hacer.

-_No puede ser que de todas las mujeres de Storybrooke me haya casado con la más hermosa y al mismo tiempo la más frígida, sabes ¿cuántas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar? Esto es increíble realmente increíble, ahora que se supone que vamos hacer toda una semana en este lugar, cuando tu lo único que sabes es llorar, tienes un cuerpo de lujo pero de qué sirve ser tan hermosa cuando no puedes hacer nada, eres una inservible._

Con esta última frase se bajo de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa para cambiarse. Regina se logro tranquilizar un poco al saber que él no la forzaría a nada hoy, pero hasta cuando llegaría su paciencia, sabía que él era un hombre y que tenía sus necesidades, necesidades que ella como su esposa debía suplir, pero también sabia que ella nunca iba a estar lista para entregarse a él de la manera como esperaba.

-_Me voy a buscar alguna mujer de verdad, que si sepa como complacer a un hombre, y que en vez de llorar grite mi nombre, no me esperes que no regresare hoy, y no sé si lo hare mañana o el día después._

Esas palabras en vez de molestarla a ella como cualquier esposa normal lo haría, la llenaron de paz. Al menos sabía que no tenía que hacer nada y que sus necesidades otra la iba a suplir, y muy poco le importaba esto. Con las lágrimas aún en su rostro se durmió, esperando que sus sueños le brindara la tranquilidad que su realidad no le permitía.

Pasaron tres días y Regina no tenía noticias de su esposo, al menos esperaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada, pero el mismo le dijo que no lo esperara pronto.

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla del mar pensando en la única dueña de sus pensamientos desde que la vio en la iglesia, estaba pensando en Emma su hijastra. Pensaba como serian sus besos, tenían que ser delicados, sus labios deben ser suaves y sus manos seguramente dan las mejores caricias del mundo.

Una pelota que le pegó en la pierna la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando alzó la mirada vio a una jovencita como de 14 años calculaba ella, era afro descendiente, con el cabello rizado y unos dientes blancos perfectos que le hacían lucir una sonrisa esplendida.

_\- Disculpe Srta. Mi hermanito lanzó la pelota muy fuerte y no se dio cuenta que usted estaba aquí._

_**\- Tranquila, no hay problema jovencita-**___Le sonrió Regina de una manera tierna y cariñosa.

-_Anggie, mi nombre es Anggie ¿por qué esta aquí sola?_

_-___**_Se supone que estoy de luna de miel pero no sé donde esta mi esposo, por cierto mi nombre es Regina-_**__no sabía porque había sido honesta con esa joven pero algo en ella, le hacía confiar.

-_Si quiere se puede unir a mi familia por un rato, a mis mamá no le molestaría_.

_**\- ¿Tienes dos madres?**___No pudo de evitar preguntar.

_\- Si, están allá, ven y te las presento._

Caminaron hacia el lugar que había indicado la joven. Ahí se encontraban dos mujeres, una rubia con el cabello corto con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro jugando con un niño que no podía pasar de los 10 años, junto a ella sentada en una silla de playa, estaba una morena alta impresionante, elegante, con cabello rizado abundante, su porte era imponente, en sus manos tenía un libro y en ocasiones alzaba la mirada para reírse de los juegos de la mujer rubia y el niño.

_-Mamá B, mamá T, esta es Regina. Le encontré sentada sola en la playa y me ha dicho que está de luna de miel y su esposo la ha dejado sola._

La morena se puso de pie y se veía mas impresionante si esto se podía, llevaba una camisilla blanca y pantalones cortos, como hacía para verse tan elegante en esa ropa no sabía pero definitivamente se veía con un porte empresarial.

-_Hola Regina, mucho gusto soy Bette Porter. Ella es mi esposa Tina, ya conoces a mi hija Anggie, y este jovencito que ves acá es nuestro hijo Steven._

_-_**_Mucho gusto Bette y Tina. Soy Regina Mills, bueno Regina Nolan. Me he casado hace 3 días._**

_**-**__No sé qué tipo de hombre deja a su esposa tirada en su luna de miel-_intervino Tina.

-_Te alegras de ser lesbiana cierto-_Dijo Bette con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras besaba a Tina por el cuello.- _Deberías pensarte en incluirte en el mundo L Regina-_

_-Recuerda que Shanne dejó plantada a Carmen en el altar, así que no podemos hablar mucho- Dijo Tina a Bette._

_-_**_Que coincidencia la mujer que me peino también se llamaba Shanne..._**

_**-"**__Regina, ¿qué haces aquí y con estas mujeres"? - Dijo David quien se apresuro a ponerse al lado de su esposa y abrazarla_. La había visto a lo lejos y se acerco mas al corroborar que si era ella y que estaba hablando con esas mujeres.

-_Ella estaba sola en la playa porque al parecer su marido en un acto de caballerosidad la dejó sola_\- intervino Bette con una mirada fulminante hacia David, con la mandíbula tensa, las venas en su cara demostraban que él no le agradaba para nada, para esa hermosa joven que parecía tan amable_._

_**-"**__No tienen nada que opinar, vamos mi cielo. Se ha presentado un problema en la empresa y debemos regresar"-._

_-_**_Ok. Un gusto en conocerlas chicas, tienen una hermosa familia y disculpen a mi esposo. Me pensaré tu propuesta Bette.-_**__Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue con David.

Al llegar a la mansión Nolan, Regina no podía disimular su emoción por ver a Emma, Se preguntaba donde podía estar.

David no llego con ella a la mansión sino que se fue para la empresa de una vez, así que Regina podía sentirse tranquila mientras que el no estaba.

-_Gina, hola. Estas aquí, no te esperaba que digo los esperaba tan pronto.-_

Dijo Emma mientras que se fundía en un abrazo a Regina. Desde el día que se marchó, ella no había tenido tranquila, se imaginaba todo lo que podían estar haciendo y esto le carcomía el alma.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser ella quien besara a Regina, que fueron sus labios quien descubriera centímetro a centímetro cada espacio de ese cuerpo tan maravilloso, se imaginaba sus manos explorando su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, dejando que las yemas de los dedos hicieran círculos en su brazo, saboreando su cuello, sus pechos. Deseaba tanto a su madrastra como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Antes de ver a Regina y sentir todo lo que sintió creía fuertemente en la teoría que era asexual, porque nada ni nadie le excitaban y ahora solo con ver a la morena que tenía al frente su entrepierna se humedecía.

-_**Me alegra verte Emma-**___Expresó Regina mientras que la abrazaba más fuerte y podía oler el aroma dulce, fresco y natural de su rubia.

Se separaron de su abrazo y se quedaron mirando, perdidas la una entre la otra. Existe una leyenda antigua sobre un hilo rojo que une al verdadero amor, se dice que este hilo no se puede romper, que se puede enredar, pero que las personas destinadas siempre se encuentran, y que su atracción es tan grande que no la pueden evitar ni ocultar. Esto les sucedía a ellas.

_-¿cómo les fue en su viaje?_

_-___**_En solo tres días pude conocer gran parte de la isla, es tan hermosa que se me iban las horas caminando por sus calles, pero siempre me las arreglaba para llegar justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.-_**

_-¿Por que hablas en singular? ¿Mi padre acaso no estaba contigo?-_

Por una extraña razón, que en realidad no era extraña sino que era producto de los sentimientos tan fuertes que Regina estaba sintiendo, ella opto por ser sincera.

-_**Tuvimos un problema la noche de bodas, el se enojo y se fue. No lo vi sino hasta que me busco para decirme que debíamos venir**_**.**

Esto lleno de una alegría inmensa a Emma, los celos que había sentido todo este tiempo desaparecieron.

-_Mi padre tiene un carácter muy fuerte, cualquier cosa le desagrada._

Regina pudo ver la profunda tristeza tras esas palabras, y se prometió que iba hacer lo posible para sacarle a Emma mas de esa sonrisa que le había dejado sin aliento en la iglesia.

_**\- ¿Qué te parece si para ir conociéndonos vemos una película? Vamos a vernos diariamente y me gustaría ser tu amiga.-**_

_-Eso me gustaría muchísimo. Vamos a mi cuarto tengo un televisor 3D de 60 pulgadas, con pantalla HD y teatro en casa, te vas a sentir como en el cine._

_-_**_Espero que incluya todo lo que se hace en el cine... como las palomitas de maíz.-_**

_-Claro esto incluye toda la experiencia cine.-_

Finalizo Emma con una sonrisa gigante, después de todo no era tan malo que ella fuera su madrastra porque al menos la iba a tener todo el tiempo en casa.

**Bueno chicas este fue el tercer capi de pasiones prohibidas, ya tengo listo el cuarto si hay muchos comentarios lo subo enseguida. ¿Qué les pareció el cameo de nuestra pareja Tibett?**

**Ustedes creían que iba a dejar que se consumara el matrimonio, como no me gusta leer esas escenas mucho menos escribirlas, pero las escenas entre en Regina y Emma muy al contrario cuando suceda seré detallada jajajjaa**

**!Nos leemos!**


	4. CAPITULO 4- EXPERIENCIA CINE

**Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp, gracias Dark queen por animarme a escribirme, a fanclere por ser una gran representada, a Mulan por los tequilas y a Gen porque su música sabe llegar al alma.**

**Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.**

**CAPITULO 4 - EXPERIENCIA CINE.**

Subieron las escaleras con Emma adelante porque era la que conocía la casa. Regina aprovechó para darle una mirada exhaustiva a su hijastra, se permitió detallar como los jeans vaqueros se ajustaban a su cintura y hacia que su trasero se viera de una manera provocativa con cada escalera que subía.

No pudo evitar que su lengua saliera y humedeciera sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se perdían en el baile hipnótico de las caderas de Emma, sus piernas se estaban convirtiendo en gelatina y podía sentir en el bajo vientre un palpitar.

Su hijastra la condujo a la habitación que la morena iba a compartir con su padre.

Cuando Regina entró pudo apreciar una habitación un poco más grande que la suya en casa de sus padres, estaba pintada con un color caoba con pintura veneciana que le daba un aire a la habitación entre sofisticado y antiguo. La cama estaba vestida con sabanas blancas con una tela que se parecía a seda egipcia, tenía 7 almohadas encima que formaban un especie de triangulo en la cama.

-_Bueno aquí estamos, esta es la habitación que compartirás con mi padre, aunque será más tuya que dé el, porqué casi siempre está en el trabajo y rara vez duerme aquí, aunque esto último no sé si cambiara con su matrimonio.-_

_-__**Me dejó sola en nuestra de luna miel, cualquier cosa creo posible con tu padre-**_

_**-**__Bueno de todas maneras espero que sea de tu gusto, yo te espero abajo en el sótano.- _

_-__**¿El sótano? Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a tu habitación.**_

_**-**__Veras, desde los ocho años mi padre me mando a un internado, regresaba en vacaciones pero yo sentía que él le molestaba mi presencia, porque era yo llegar para que él se fuera el tiempo que yo estuviera aquí a un viaje de negocio. A los 12 le pedí que acondicionara el sótano para que fuera mi habitación y creo que fue la única vez que me sonrió._

Esto lo dijo con una notable tristeza en su voz y sus ojos se habían enrojecido un poco por el esfuerzo de aguantar las lagrimas.

-_A él le encantó la idea, yo podía estar en la casa y no tenia que verme. Al final me acostumbre a estar sola siempre que venía a casa._

A Regina se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Emma. Imaginar a esa niña sola en casa sin nadie que estuviera pendiente de ella o le diera un simple abrazo hizo que se le partiera el corazón y se propuso que iba hacer lo posible para que eso cambiara y que Emma no se sintiera sola.

Con ese pensamiento le alzo la barbilla a Emma para que le mirara y con una voz tan suave y tierna le dijo:

-_** Te prometo que ya no te vas a sentir sola en casa, ahora me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites. No importa el clima si verano o invierno es, si el sol hace su aparición o si la lluvia implacable amenaza, aunque el cielo su azul reemplace y los pájaros ya no canten, yo Regina para ti siempre estaré. Esa es mi promesa.**_

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que se conocieron, que equivale a 96 horas, 5760 minutos, 345.600 segundos. Muy poco tiempo para hacer una promesa de semejante magnitud. Pero esto es lo que sucede cuando dos personas a las que se le ha negado cariño se encuentran, creando un vinculo inmediato que en conjunto a la conexión que sintieron al verse, hacia que los sentimientos evolucionaran de manera más rápida a sentimientos de personas sin ninguna carencia afectiva.

No se está hablando de un amor insano, al contrario se está hablando de la unión de personas que se necesitan entre sí, para poder evolucionar por completo porque han encontrado su complemento.

Emma no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, nadie se había preocupado antes de la manera que Regina se estaba preocupando por ella. Veía en los ojos de Regina la sinceridad de sus palabras y aprovechando la cercanía pudo apreciar por completo el rostro de su madrastra.

Empezó por los ojos que eran de un color chocolate a simple vista pero que si los mirabas bien podías notar que eran de un marrón oscuro pero tan profundos que era imposible no caer en ellos. Tenía unos pómulos perfectos, el cabello le caía por su espalda de una manera gloriosa. Pero la perdición de Emma fueron sus labios, esos labios carnosos que no eran ni muy gruesos ni delgados, eran ideales. En el labio de arriba del lado derecho de la cara tenía una cicatriz.

Emma solo podía pensar: ¿qué persona en el mundo se le ve sexy una cicatriz?, ósea ¿a quién se le ve tan provocativa y sensual? La respuesta era obvia solo a Regina se le podía ver tan jodidamente bien. Cualquier persona se vería deformada o con mal aspecto, pero a ella esa cicatriz le quedaba perfecta y la hacía ver más deseable si era posible.

Regina sonrió y eso fue todo, era Reginasexual, sin duda alguna era Reginasexual. Solo esa mujer podía despertar en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que creía que nunca podría sentir. Pero ahí al frente estaba la persona que podía desarmar y armar su mundo.

Nunca había sido la de tomar decisiones o de salir de su zona de confort. Siempre dejaba que otros opinaran por ella, claro era capitana de tres equipos pero todo lo hacía democráticamente y siempre hacia lo correcto, era fácil y sencillo sin nada que perder.

Pero ahora con la fuerza que sentía, con la energía que le provocaba esa mujer tan maravillosa, estaba decidida que madrastra o no, iba aprovechar su compañía, que mas daba; si por lo visto a su padre ella tampoco le importaba.

-_Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho Gina, y te retorno la promesa, cuando me necesites también estaré ahí_ -

Se tomaron de las manos, y sus cuerpos poco a poco se iban acercando. No podían dejar de mirarse, era como un magnetismo que las unía, ya sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros cuando...

-"_Sra. Nolan, su madre está al teléfono, dice que porque tiene su móvil apagado"-_

Inmediatamente se separaron y las dos se sonrojaron, Regina salió de inmediato de la habitación para ir a tomar la llamada de su madre.

Emma pasó al lado y le hizo señas con la mano que la esperaba abajo, ella asintió y siguió con la llamada de su madre.

Regina se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, ya se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo, opto por un pantalón gris y una blusa tipo camisilla blanca, pensó en tomar algo de comida de la cocina pero prefiero no perder más tiempo y unirse con Emma.

Cada minuto que no estaba a su lado era insoportable, como había hecho para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin ella no lo entendería y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Bajó hasta el sótano y vio que el lugar era como un mini apartamento. Tenía una pequeña sala con muebles, una cocina con una nevera mediana y una habitación que suponía que era el cuarto de Emma.

De repente se abrió la puerta de esa habitación y salió Emma con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tiritas, y se pudo fijar que no llevaba sujetador porque alcanzaba a ver unos picos asomándose. Esto hizo que su entrepierna se humedeciera y sintiera un deseo, que ninguna de sus autoexploraciones le había brindado.

-_Regina ya estas aquí, ven pasa ya casi iba a buscarte.-_

_-__**Me demore porque quería ponerme algo cómodo, veo que tú has hecho lo mismo.-**_

_**-**__Seguimos la charla adentro, me tome la libertad de tener lista las palomitas de maíz, chocolate y Coca-Cola.-_

Entraron a la habitación y la tensión sexual entre las dos aumento. En una mesa pequeña al lado de la cama estaba todo lo que había mencionado Emma.

El cuarto era muy espacioso, el decorado consistía en dibujos de paisajes por todas las paredes, dándole un aire muy moderno y fresco a la habitación. En ese cuarto se respiraba unas ganas de vivir pero que estaban enjauladas por el miedo de fallar.

-_**Tienes un cuarto muy bonito-**_

_-Quería algo mío, algo que me hiciera sentir seguro y viva, este fue el resultado. ¿Vamos a la cama?-_

Con esas palabras las dos se sonrojaron por la connotación de la frase, las dos sabían a que se refería, pero la mente tiene vida propia y sus pensar no se puede controlar cuando de atracción se trata.

-_**mmm si claro la cama, se ve agradable y cómoda, digo para ver la película, bueno también para otras cosas... como para dormir, tú me entiendes no es que solo la utilices para ver películas...yo olvídalo ya me hice un lio.-**_

Emma no pudo evitar reírse, Regina se veía adorable cuando estaba nerviosa, parecía una adolescente a sus 21 años, claro es que solo era 3 años mayor, era una adulta pero con una ternura impresionante.

-_No te preocupes te he entendido a la perfección lo que has querido decir, espero que no te moleste pero ya he elegido una peli para ver, la protagoniza mi actriz favorita Julianne __Franqui.-(1)_

_-__**Esta no es la actriz que se casó con una pintora, creo que se llama...-**_

_**-**_ _Kristina Milano. Sabes entonces ¿quién es?_

_-__**Claro, cuando los medios se enteraron de su relación fue la noticia del momento, recuerdo verme una noticia de como se conocieron. Julianne compró una pintura que había hecho Kristina y le impactó tanto que le escribió a su correo alabando su talento...**_

_**-**__Entonces empezaron a intercambiarse correos y así iniciaron su relación..._

_**-Pero Kristina no sabía que se estaba intercambiando correos con una famosa actriz, pero cuando se enteró casi se dejan de hablar pero su amor fue más fuerte y mira hasta se casaron.-**_

_**-**__ Sabias que fue Julianne la que le consiguió el casting a la hoy famosa actriz Leigh Radlin quien es la mejor amiga de Kriss. Pienso que cuando es amor de verdad nada los puede separar.-_

_**-Opino lo mismo, cuando se está destinado a alguien no importa las circunstancia ya que de una manera u otra llegan a estar juntos.-**_

_-¿No tienes problema por el hecho que son dos mujeres?-_

_-__**¿Los tienes tu? Para mi amor es amor no importa el sexo que sea, yo opino que nos enamoramos del alma, el cuerpo es una gran ayuda pero al final lo que queda es el amor que los une.**_

_-Me encanta como piensas, eres tan sincera, tan linda, tan todo que se me olvida que eres mi madrastra.-_

_**-Soy solo tres años mayor es normal que esto suceda, a mí se me hace muy raro que seas mi hijastra.-**_

_**-**__A veces el destino tiene maneras muy particulares de hacer que dos personas se conozcan-_

En ese momento Regina vio en una mesilla unos folletos de universidades y recordó lo que le dijo David sobre que Emma no sabía todavía que estudiar.

-¿_**Aún no sabes que estudiar? Tu padre me dijo que estabas indecisa.**_

_**-**__Estoy entre veterinaria y psicología. Amo los animales pero lo que me lleva a no decidirme es que no podría soportar que no pudiera salvar a alguno, ese hecho me da mucho miedo, así que creo que será psicología-_

_-__**¿por qué psicología?**_

_-La verdad, es que me gusta estudiar el comportamiento humano y saber el porqué hacen las cosas que hacen, pero para ser sincera mi mayor motivación es lograr entender porque mi padre se comporta así conmigo.-_

_-__**Será un gran reto pero sé que lo lograras.-**_

_**-**__Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con la película de Julianne?_

_-__**Claro, veámosla.**_

Emma se acomodó entre las cobijas y con la mano le hizo gesto a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo.

Regina se acostó y podía sentir el olor de Emma nublando sus sentidos, la proximidad era mucha. Desde donde estaba y con la única luz con la que contaba era con la del televisor le permitía ver la silueta de su rubia.

Como la blusa que tenia puesta no era muy larga, al acostarse se le levantó un poco y pudo notar el abdomen bien formado que tenia, se imagino que debía hacer bastante ejercicio, tenía que preguntarle qué clase de actividades hacia.

Era increíble que a pesar que no se conocían y que ignoraban muchas cosas la una de la otra, pudiera estar sintiendo esta ola de emociones incontrolables.

Regina disimuladamente se iba acercando mas a Emma y ella no sabía que la rubia estaba haciendo lo mismo. Quedaron muy cerca, los brazos y los muslos estaban rozando.

Cada una tenia la mirada fija en la película, pero ninguna estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando en ella. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el roce de los brazos y la cercanía de sus muslos.

Con una inhalación muy profunda, Regina tomó valor y abrazo a Emma.

-_**La experiencia cine debe ir con abrazo incluido no te parece. -**_

Emma solo se limito a asentir ya que tenerla tan cerca estaba haciendo estragos en ella, su olor de manzana la estaba llevando en un trance y se pregunto ¿si huele a manzanas, sabrá a manzanas?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió suaves masajes sobre sus bíceps. Era un movimiento circular con las yemas de los dedos, pero al sentir esa tierna caricia sintió como un fuego empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Las caricias de Regina eran como brasas ardiendo fuertemente en cada poro de su piel. Ya no podía controlar más las ganas de sentir a Regina, así que se giro quedando frente a frente con su madrastra.

Aún envueltas en el abrazo, sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento y las respiraciones aceleradas la una de la otra.

**Continuara...**

**(1- Julianne Franqui y Kriss Milano son las protagonistas del libro el lado ciego del amor de Ingrid Díaz.)**

**E****l quinto le seguirá a este pero en el sexto habrá un salto en el tiempo de seis meses porque ya quiero empezar a escribir cosas más fuertes entre las chicas jajajaja****. Como siempre entre mejor acogida subo mas rápido, si siguen tan juiciosas como ahora pues tendrán actualizaciones diarias.**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. CAPITULO 5- EL INICIO DE PP

**Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo cinco, sinceramente ha sido una delicia escribirlo, espero que les guste, hasta ahora es el más largo.**

**Este capítulo ha sido patrocinado por "la hora porn del grupo de whatsapp SwanQueen" jajajajja Saludos a Mery y su sexy voz :)**

**La renuncia pertinente que los personajes le pertenecen a los dos idiotas la eddy y la adam. La historia es mía en su totalidad.**

**CAPITULO 5- EL INICIO DE LAS PASIONES PROHIBIDAS.**

_"Las caricias de Regina eran como brasas ardiendo fuertemente en cada poro de su piel. Ya no podía controlar más las ganas de sentir a Regina, así que se giro quedando frente a frente con su madrastra._

_Aún envueltas en el abrazo, sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento y las respiraciones aceleradas la una de la otra."_

Sus labios ya se rosaban, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más fuertes, el corazón de cada una latía a toda velocidad...

_-"Srta. Emma, su amigo Neal está aquí"-_

Se separaron inmediatamente, se quedaron mirando a los ojos con ese fuego que les iba recorriendo por dentro, ninguna de las dos podía negar lo que casi iba a pasar, pero no estaban listas para hablar de ello y prefirieron ignorar.

_-Cariño mío aquí estas, te he extrañado. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?-_

Regina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de ver a ese hombre abrazando de esa manera a su rubia, a su Emma, nadie la podía llamar cariño porque era suya.

Emma podía haber dejado de un lado el hecho que "¿tenía novio?", bueno la verdad es que ella tampoco había preguntado, estaba tan centrada en todas las emociones y el flujo de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo que se le había pasado por alto preguntarle por algo tan importante.

-_Neal ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? debiste avisarme que venias, no se te ocurrió pensar que estaba ocupada.-_

_-"Ya tranquila cariño, tú no tienes vida social, solo a mi..."-_

_-__**Bueno ahora me tiene a mí, mucho gusto soy Regina.-**_

Interrumpió Regina de manera autoritaria, nunca había actuado de esa manera. Pero el hecho de sentirse amenazada por este individuo que parecía ser tan allegado a Emma, sacaba de ella un lado casi oscuro que no conocía.

Eran como unas ganas de poder hacer que este tipo desapareciera, que las dejara solas, porque Emma solo era de ella, y nadie podía alejarla, este hombre no tenía que hacer nada aquí.

Regina tenía las manos empuñadas, con una ceja levantada, el cuello elevado y esto la hacía ver más alta e imponente, el labio inferior temblaba levemente y tuvo que respirar hondo para impedir decir o hacer algo impropio.

-_"Oh, usted es la madrastra de Emma, no pensé que fuera tan joven y hermosa"-_

Emma rodó los ojos y en este momento solo tenía ganas de agarrar por el cuello a su amigo con sus manos, para hacer una imitación tipo simpsons. Justo ahora había escogido para aparecer, le había dañado el momento que estaba por tener, bendita suerte la de ella.

_-Me puedes decir que quieres, Gina y yo estábamos viendo una película-_

-"_Noche de cine, me uno. Háganme espacio"-_

Regina y Emma se miraron, sabía que su momento a solas se había dañado. Emma con la mirada trataba de pedir disculpa por la irrupción, le tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con el pulgar le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

Ese simple acto tiro los muros de Regina y se olvido de todo alrededor, le devolvió el gesto y dejo una mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Emma, esta profundizo la caricia buscando mas contacto de la mano. El pulgar de Regina iba de derecha a izquierda, con movimientos suaves.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Emma al sentir esa tierna caricia que le llegaba a lo profundo del alma, es que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de hacerlo, bueno ella tampoco lo había deseado de nadie.

Pero llegó Regina y derrumbo todas sus concepciones. Llegó con su mirada cálida y su sonrisa sincera, llegó para colorear lo que antes era gris, llegó para mostrarle que la vida era más que tareas monótonas sin sentido que hacen que pierdas el norte de existir, llego para demostrar que existe el vivir mas allá del sobrevivir que era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Por su parte Regina sentía como su alma estaba desbocándose, sentía que piezas inconclusas en su vida estaban tomando forma. No existía su madre Cora para recriminarla, o su padre cobarde incapaz de contradecir a la matriarca.

En este espacio solo estaba Emma con su encanto juvenil, con su miedo de no ser aceptada, con esa presencia llena de tanto amor no demostrado, con esos vacios inesperados, con monstruos complejos pero sensibles.

Las dos compartían soledades, creadas de maneras diferentes. Una construida por un padre ausente, maltratador psicológicamente, con una madre que no estaba en los momentos más necesitados y que en incontables noches lloraba desesperada llamandola, buscando un consuelo a tantos inciertos, a tantos sin sabores que no tenían respuesta y que se basaban en el hecho de su existencia.

La otra tenía una soledad formada por rigurosas reglas, por demostraciones de amor erróneas, que solo hacían que anhela conocer la manera de ser tratada como una persona y no como un objeto de muestra. Cada noche miraba a las estrellas, creando cuentos en su cabeza que terminan con la ilusión de hallar para su corazón, una compañía constante, que le enseñara la forma correcta de amar y ser amada, que la viera a ella por quién es y no por quien debe ser.

Ahora aquí, estas dos soledades se unen no para acabarse sino para complementarse. Para demostrarse que hay otra manera, hay otra forma, de construir una historia.

Ya no había cabida para que una madre demandante proyectara sus sueños en su hija, como tampoco había cabida para que un padre frustrado, que solo encontraba una salida a un sufrimiento recriminando y maltratando.

Ya no más de esto, porque desde el instante en que se vieron sus destinos quedaron firmados y entrelazos, ahora les tocaba el momento de dejar de soñar, porque la realidad le permitía vivir momentos que ni en sus mejores sueños podrían descubrir.

A veces la ciencia no da todas las respuestas. A veces el método científico de comprobar cada teoría bajo hechos, no da las razones necesarias para explicar cómo dos personas en escaso tiempo pueden crear y sentir sentimientos tan intensos. A veces por ello solo es mejor sentir sin razonar, cuando se ha negado amor no se puede dejar pasar la oportunidad si está se pone enfrente, y no importa si se halla en algo moralmente incuestionable.

Porque se prefiere vivir con pasiones prohibidas que te lleven hacia el camino del verdadero amor, a vivir haciendo lo correcto pero bajo un mar de sufrimiento, cuando al final cada persona muere y es impotente mirar atrás y sentir vacio y soledad.

Eso fue lo que paso entre ellas con estas caricias, todo un mar de emociones. Fueron simples pero han venido del alma, vinieron con reflexiones y verdades no dichas.

_-Neal debes irte ahora, no me importa si peleaste con tu novio Killian, ahora mismo necesito que te vayas.-_

Emma habló de manera autoritaria, con una fuerza y determinación que jamás había utilizado, pero ahora mismo solo le importaba la hermosa y perfecta mujer que tenia al frente que le hacía sentir de todo.

18 años habían pasado tratando de llamar la atención de su padre y haciendo todo correcto, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez iba a luchar, esta vez no se trataba de complacer a los demás, por primera vez se trataba de complacer y hacer algo por ella.

Neal se sorprendió muchísimo, es que esta no era la Emma tímida e insegura que preguntaba si cada paso que daba estaba bien, debía indagar que pasaba pero ahora era mejor que se marchara.

_-"Bueno, listo me voy. Pero me tienes que contar que pasa cariño. Por cierto no estoy peleando con mi torroncito, se encuentra de pesca con su padre"-_

Bastó un segundo que Neal cerrara la puerta, para que Regina se abalanzara a los labios de Emma. Ya no podían evitar, era irracional, insensato hacerlo pero "al diablo con lo correcto" las dos habían hecho en su vida siempre lo correcto y eran infelices, ahora era su oportunidad.

Los labios de Regina al hacer contacto con los de Emma fue como una explosión intensa, era el primer beso real que las dos daban en su vida, pero la inexperiencia no hizo su aparición con tanta pasión entre las dos.

Al principio el beso fue suave, solo con contactos de los labios. Suavemente se besaban, mientras las manos iban tomando vida propia, Regina pasó sus manos por la espalda de Emma y lentamente la iba acariciando, con sus uñas se aferraba a la tela de su blusa, enterrándolas a medida que el beso iba tomando más fuerza.

Luego pasó sus manos en el hueco que se formaba en la espalda baja, metió sus manos bajo su blusa para poder acariciarle la piel, necesitaba el contacto con urgencia, de repente Emma en un movimiento audaz introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena y la sensación que sintió fue increíble.

Esto hizo que Regina arañara la espalda de Emma. Las hormonas rápidamente estaban tomando el control de la situación, todos los sentidos nublados, no había pensamiento coherente, solo la unión de sus cuerpos.

Regina pudo sentir los pezones endurecidos de Emma y esto hizo que gimiera en voz alta. Fue esto lo que las sacó de su trance.

Jadeando las dos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos oscurecidos por el placer, llenos de lujuria, de una fuerte excitación, de un fuego aplastante, las respiraciones estaban aceleradas, sus pechos bajaban y subían a un ritmo elevado.

Sabían que si seguían besándose iban a llegar al punto de no retorno.

Emma tomo las manos de Regina que se encontraban en su espalda, y la trajo a su boca y le beso uno a uno los nudillos, luego le besó la palma de la mano y su nariz hacia movimientos como si de un beso esquimal se tratara.

Regina acerco su boca al oído de Emma y en una voz muy sensual, profunda y ronca dijo:

_**-¿Quieres bailar?-**_

**-**_Todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea contigo-_

_-__**Coloca una canción en tu reproductor.-**_

_**-¿**__Una en especial?_

_**-Contigo cualquier canción se hace especial.-**_Y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que pueden iluminar una habitación entera, una sonrisa Regina marca registrada.

Emma se dirigió a buscar su reproductor pero antes le dio un beso a su Gina, y luego le dio pequeños besos cortos, cada uno con una gran sonrisa, no querían separarse, por fin la rubia se iba a encaminar a buscar cuando la morena la jalo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo mientras le dejaba besos en el cuello.

Como no querían separarse, caminaron abrazadas muertas de la risa. Ninguna de las dos había experimentado semejante felicidad en toda su vida. Estaban llenas de alegría, de energía, de fuerza, de vitalidad, de todo.

El reproductor estaba en la mesa de noche. Aún envueltas en su abrazo, se inclinaron para que Emma pudiera coger el aparato. Se volvieron a poder derechas, mientras que la rubia con las manos en la espalda de la morena escogía una canción.

Emma escogió unas de sus canciones preferidas, sabía que no era precisamente de esas que se baila, pero la letra de la canción era ideal para el momento, los acordes de la guitarra y el piano empezaron a sonar.

**"**_**Regálame tu risa, enséñame a soñar con solo una caricia me pierdo en este mar. Regálame tu estrella, la que ilumina esta noche, llena de paz y de armonía, y te entregaré mi vida"**_

Sus cuerpos iban lento según la melodía de la canción. Regina le dio un giro a Emma, para luego estirar sus brazos y traerla de nuevo a su cuerpo. Sus frentes quedaron unidas y una sonrisa enorme estaba fijada en sus rostros.

_**"**__**Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú**__**". **__**.**_

Emma rodeo la cintura de Regina porque era unos centímetros más alta, la morena paso sus manos alrededor del cuello, y su nariz quedó a la altura de la oreja de su rubia donde ésta podía sentir su aliento.

_**"Enseña tus heridas y así la curará que sepa el mundo entero que tu voz guarda un secreto no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos tus ojos son destellos tu garganta es un misterio"**___

Regina se alejo un poco para poder quedar mirando fijamente a los ojos de Emma, se perdieron en sus miradas, en la intensidad del momento, la morena levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de su hijastra, ante este acto Emma cerró los ojos y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

_**"Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú.. y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú."**____**.**_

Bailaban como si no hubiera mañana, como si en todo el mundo las únicas habitantes de él solo eran ellas. Emma acariciaba el rostro de Regina con su nariz, sus labios se separaban para acompañar el recorrido, su labio inferior se arrastraba con fuerza y esto hacia que la respiración de su madrastra se detuviera por segundos largos para terminar en un suspiro.

_**"No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos tus ojos son destellos tu garganta es un misterio"**___

Emma suelta las caderas de Regina para tomar sus brazos y besarlo centímetro a centímetro. Empieza dándole un beso profundo en los labios, para luego besar su mandíbula, su cuello. Empieza el recorrido en su brazo, besando cada espacio.

**"****Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú"**__

La rubia llegó con su recorrido a las manos de la hermosa y sensual morena, repitió los besos que había hecho antes a sus nudillos, pero cuando llegó a un dedo especifico, el que llevaba el anillo de boda, se detuvo.

Conformé se acabó la canción, así mismo al ver el anillo el momento abruptamente también termino. Todos los conflictos al estar haciendo esto con su propia madrastra invadieron a Emma, esta solo podía pensar que una vez le había quitado a la esposa a su padre con su nacimiento y ahora está haciendo lo mismo con su segunda esposa, se la estaba robando aunque él no la quisiera era su esposa.

Regina logró ver la cantidad de emociones en los ojos de su hijastra. Vio como los ojos se le iban aguando y poniendo rojos. Emma se fue separando lentamente mientras que las lágrimas iban haciendo su aparición.

_**-¿Emma que pasa?, por favor no te arrepientas de esto, Emma espera...- **_

Rápidamente su hijastra había salido de la habitación, ella solo alcanzó a ver el cabello rubio por la puerta.

Regina se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer. Hace un momento estaban felices sonriendo, besándose y acariciándose y ahora estaba en una habitación sola impregnada del olor de Emma.

Con la misma velocidad con la que antes la rubia había salido de la habitación, ella ahora lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba decirle a Emma que no estaba sola en esto, tenía que recordarle la promesa que le hizo que ahora tomaba más fuerza.

Cuando subió se dio cuenta que todo estaba apagado, ya era muy tarde y todos los empleados debían estar durmiendo. ¿Dónde podría estar Emma?

Con este pensamiento empezó a buscar por toda la casa a Emma, se perdió varias veces, repetía los lugares sin quererlos porque aún no conocía la enorme casa.

Emma no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿"seria que salió de la casa"?. Estaba desesperada, se sentía impotente por no poder estar ahora con ella, le estaba rompiendo la promesa. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, iba a encontrar a su rubia costara lo que costara.

Así como Xena peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella iba hacer lo mismo por Emma, es que su rubia era su Gabrielle. Hasta eran una rubia con una morena, pero esto no importaba ahora, debía focalizarse y buscar a Emma.

Subió a su habitación y fue cuando se percató que David no había llegado y tampoco la había llamado. Si no fuera por el anillo en su mano, se olvidaría que estaba casada, la argolla era el único recordatorio que le pertenecía al menos legalmente a otra persona.

Escucho unos truenos y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, pero la lluvia no iba a detenerla, recordó parte de su promesa "_**No importa el clima si verano o invierno es, si el sol hace su aparición o si la lluvia implacable amenaza"**_

Iba a mantener su promesa. Se asomó por la ventana para ver si la lluvia era fuerte y fue cuando la vio. Ahí en el medio del patio en plena lluvia estaba su rubia. Se encontraba completamente empapada y mirando el cielo.

Corrió rápidamente al patio para encontrarse con ella. Agradeció que todos en la casa estuvieran durmiendo o ausentes como David.

Llegó hasta el patio y se detuvo detrás de Emma. Le puso su mano derecha en el hombro para hacerla girar. Cuando ella se giró pudo ver las lágrimas que se confundían entre la lluvia, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Regina la abrazó con fuerza, para que sintiera que estaba ahí con ella. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo. En ese beso expresaba todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo y era su forma de decir que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí.

_**-Nunca pero nunca vuelvas a huir me escuchas. Sé que te has pasado toda tu vida sola y estas acostumbrada a tu soledad, pero te he hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla, no importa las circunstancias óyeme bien, no importa las consecuencias, estamos JUNTAS en esto. Se acabaron los días en el que sentías que no tenias a nadie, o que nadie se preocupara por ti, ahora yo estoy aquí, contigo y no me voy a marchar.-**_

Regina la volvió a besar fuertemente, luego se separó y sus frentes quedaron unidas, se quedaron mirando intensamente mientras que las palabras que decía la morena acariciaban los labios de la rubia.

_**-Me he pasado la vida soñando con la persona que me hiciera sentir todo tipo de emociones. Antes de verte ya te esperaba sin saber quien eras, antes que nuestras miradas se cruzaran en la iglesia, cada noche pedía a las estrellas por ti, por esa persona increíble, maravillosa que me sacara del mundo gris al cual estaba obligada. El estar casada con tu padre no me va a impedir que estemos juntas, ahora que te he encontrado y te tengo a mi lado no te voy a dejar ir.-**_

Se unieron en un beso profundo, sus labios estaban en sincronía. Era como si hubieran sido creados para encajar, rápidamente sus lenguas se unieron y empezaron una danza armónica en sus bocas.

La lluvia caía implacablemente sobre ellas pero no les importaba, estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba.

-_Ni la amenazadora lluvia podrá separarnos. ¿Siempre vamos a estar ahí la una para la otra sin importar las circunstancias?- _Preguntó la rubia.

-_**Siempre. Es una promesa.-**_

_**-**__Es una promesa.-_

Se fundieron nuevamente en otro beso y la lluvia sirvió como testigo de su promesa.

**Espero que les haya gustado, el beso no iba a suceder tan rápido porque según yo quería hacer todo en la línea de la realidad, pero con sentimientos intensos, se vale que después de 4 días se besen jajajja**

**Naty intente meter a Xena.**

**Espero sus comentarios al respecto sobre el capitulo, ya saben si veo interés hay actualización diaria, ayer estaban tan molestos por el no beso que nadie se fijo en lo de Reginasexual jajajajaj**

**Nos Leemos!**


	6. CAPITULO 6- LA GRAN DECISIÓN

**Hola, aquí está el capitulo sexto espero que les guste.**

**La renuncia de siempre que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a los dos idiotas la Eddy y la Adam. La historia si es mía.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6- LA GRAN DECISIÓN. **

_SEIS MESES DESPUÉS…_

Las cosas entre Regina Y Emma habían evolucionado muy bien, las dos tenían muchas cosas en común, y por fin encontraron la compañía que tanto habían anhelado toda su vida.

Era un sentimiento muy fuerte la que las acompañaba, realmente difícil de poner en palabras. Es como la teoría del big bang que trata de explicar los orígenes del universo y según antes de eso no había nada, y por esta gran explosión todo creció y se puso en movimiento.

Así mismo pasó con el amor de ellas, antes todo estaba gris, nada tenía sentido, todo trascurría en movimientos rutinarios, se traba de sobrevivir el día a día, en realidad no Vivian, hasta que se vieron en la iglesia y pasó el bang de sus vidas.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, desde cada nube que adornaba el cielo, cosas pequeñas, tonterías que hacían reír, risas incontrolables por un mal chiste. Quedarse dormidas abrazadas, con la seguridad de la compañía que se daban.

Eran seis meses de besos robados, caricias furtivas, miradas intensas y sonrisas encubiertas.

David andaba de viaje en viaje por asuntos de negocios y se ausentaba por grandes temporadas de la vivienda. Esto les había permitido a la feliz y prohibida pareja vivir su amor sin barreras, cada día que Pasaba estaban más juntas y su amor se incrementaba sin medidas.

Todavía no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, porque estaban esperando sentirse preparadas. Pero cada una guardaba un miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de la otra.

Pero esto no le impedía darse largos besos apasionados, que hacía que terminaran jadeando y con los ojos oscurecidos. Fue en uno de estos momentos de pasiones contenidas en la que tomaron la decisión del gran paso.

Estaban en la cama de Emma. Al principio solo iban a escuchar música y charlar un poco, pero como todas las cosas entre ellas, sucedía sin darse cuenta.

No se supo quien dio el primer movimiento, pero ya estaban la una sobre la otra, más específicamente Regina sobre Emma. Besándose con una fuerza incontrolable, las manos de Emma estaban en la espalda de la morena y con las yemas trazaba círculos en sus caderas.

Regina dejaba besos regados en el cuello de Emma, su lengua recorría todo el contorno desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello y finalizando en la clavícula, donde mordía y succionaba hasta dejar una gran marca. Desde hace meses la rubia tuvo que empezar a usar blusas con cuello alto para que no se vieran las marcas de amor de su madrastra.

Emma le alzó la blusa a su Gina para quitársela, le encantaba poder acariciar los senos perfectos que tenia. Esto era lo más lejos que siempre habían llegado hasta ahora, se quedaban sólo en ropa interior acariciándose todas pero con el miedo de ir más allá.

La rubia empezó a tocar los senos apetecibles de una manera rítmica, apretaba no muy fuerte, mientras que la morena exótica se arqueaba, siempre que pasaba esto, Emma aprovechaba para tomar un pecho en su boca, le encantaba los gemidos y las respiraciones fuertes que venían de Regina, saber que tenía este poder sobre ella, la excitaba aún más.

Regina agarró por el cabello a Emma para ponerla en la posición que quería para poder besarla. Los besos que incluían la lengua se convirtieron rápidamente en su favorito desde ese día que se besaron por primera vez.

Le paso la punta de la lengua por el labio superior de la rubia, para poder dibujar todo el contorno de sus labios, luego mordisqueo suavemente el labio inferior para luego darle rienda suelta a la lengua dentro de la boca de Emma.

Emma bajo sus manos de la cintura al trasero de Regina y lo apretó con fuerza, luego sus dedos empezaron hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, sabía que esas caricias volvían loca a su querida madrastra.

Las dos poco a poco volvieron más lentas sus caricias, para luego detenerlas por completo, sabían que si continuaban iban a llegar al punto de no retorno. Regina hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Emma mientras que su respiración volvía a su normalidad y su corazón dejaba de latir a mil por hora

-_**Emma, no podemos seguir así. Yo estoy preparada para ti.-**_

La rubia se quedó estática ante estas palabras. La Deseo desde el primer momento que la vio caminando hacia al altar y cada vez era más difícil contenerse a frenar sus caricias. No sabía si estaba preparada pero por esta mujer iba hacer todo lo que pudiera para estar a la altura de complacerla.

-"Yo también estoy preparada. Pero no quiero que lo hagamos aquí. Hay una casa que tenemos en el lago, mi abuelo la compró hace años a una familia, y leí la historia detrás de esa casa, es muy romántica y me gustaría que fuera allá nuestra primera vez. Quiero que solo seamos nosotras dos.-

_-__**Cualquier lugar es romántico solo por hecho de que tú estés ahí. Pero tienes razón, aquí tendríamos que estar pendiente por si viene alguien. Ya algunos empleados deben preguntarse el porqué paso tanto tiempo aquí, encerrada contigo-**_

-_Debes de cuidar a tu hijastra, es obvio. Estamos construyendo un vínculo.-_

Esto lo dijo Emma entre risas, mientras que Regina le hacía cosquillas. La morena se puso de medio lado y jaló a Emma a sus brazos.

-_**Que chistosita. Mejor cuéntame la historia detrás de esa casa en el lago.-**_

_**-**__Que curiosa eres amorsote. Te la cuento porque me encanta.-_

Emma se acomodó le dio un beso en la nariz y luego se acurruco en su pecho mientras que Regina la acariciaba el cabello.

-_Se cuenta que __Noah Calhoun (1), un habitante del pueblo la construyó con sus propias manos, su padre le ayudó a comprar la casa vendiendo la suya, sabía que esa casa le recordaba a su primer amor…-_

_**-No me digas que es una historia triste.-**_

_-No lo es, sino me interrumpes te enteraras.-_

_**-Bueno, listo no hablo, prosigue mi amor.-**_

_**-**__Allie Hamilton, era el nombre de la mujer que se enamoró Noah. Ella iba de vacaciones al pueblo y fue en uno de esos veranos donde ellos se conocieron. Tuvieron una relación muy intensa y se amaban demasiado. Pero al final del verano ella se tuvo que ir, pero él le escribió exactamente 365 cartas, una por cada día del año.-_

_**\- Yo te escribiría una carta diaria durante toda mi vida si fuera, necesario.-**_

_-Lo sé, yo también lo haría amor. Sigo, la madre de Allie no estaba de acuerdo con su relación así que le ocultó las cartas, así que Allie pensó que Noah se había olvidado de ella. Ella se convirtió en enfermera y él se enlisto en el ejército. Pasaron siete años sin saber el uno por el otro, hasta que ella conoció a otro hombre y pasado un tiempo él le propuso matrimonio.-_

_-__**Me dijiste que no era una historia triste.-**_

Emma rodó los ojos, le dio un casto beso y le susurro al oído.

-_Déjame terminar, ya viene mi parte favorita. Allie se comprometió con el hombre y un día en una foto del periódico vio a Noah, en la noticia hablaba que había construido la casa el solo con sus propias manos y que tenía muchos compradores. Ella al verlo se desmayó y luego de mucho pensar se fue a buscarlo. Cuando lo vio todos sus sentimientos regresaron y aunque se saludaron como extraños el amor seguía ahí.- _

_-__**Cuando es amor verdadero los sentimientos siguen ahí venciendo cualquier circunstancia. ¿Pero entonces que pasó?.-**_

_**-**__Él le dijo que regresara al siguiente día que quería mostrarle algo. Ella regresó y después de un paseo en una canoa la lluvia los sorprendió, ella le reclamó el porqué no se había comunicado que para ella no había terminado, él le dijo que para él tampoco había terminado que le escribió durante un año entero. Se besaron y tuvieron su primera vez juntos. Ella enfrentó a su madre y habló con su prometido para terminar todo. Ella regresó con Noah se casarón y tuvieron hijos y nietos._

_-__**Que historia más hermosa, lástima que yo te conocí después de casarme, pero créeme que no te voy a dejar ir aunque este casada.-**_

_**-**__Siempre me gustó esa historia, y ahora muchísimo más porque me da la esperanza que con un amor tan fuerte y sincero, como el de ellos o como el de nosotras, nada puede separar.-_

_-¿__**Entonces vamos a ir a esa casa?.-**_

_**-**__Sí, vamos allá. Solo nosotras y nuestro amor. Salimos mañana ¿qué te parece?_

_-__**Perfecto, ahora déjame dormir un rato entre tus brazos.-**_

* * *

Al día siguiente las dos tenían todo listo para su salida. Le habían dicho a David y él lo único que contestó es que no lo llamaran para cosas sin importancia.

Iban a ir en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma. Realmente Regina tenía pavor de viajar en el vehículo. No entendía como su rubia podía manejar un auto así, pudiendo tener el carro que ella quisiera. Pero no protestó y subió al carro aunque todavía tenía la preocupación de quedar botada en la carretera.

Pero solo era ver la cara de felicidad de Emma, y se le quitaba todo. Esos hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír era su debilidad, a quien mentía toda Emma era su debilidad.

Ya llevaban dos horas de camino cuando un sonido las asustó. Emma rápidamente se detuvo a un lado del camino para ver qué había sucedido. Se bajó y se pudo percatar que era una llanta la del problema.

Ella sólo pudo suspirar y pensar que precisamente en este día era que su bebé le iba a fallar, sabía que Regina no estaba muy convencida de viajar en el pero no se lo dijo y ahora está avería le iban a confirmar sus miedos de no viajar en su carro.

-_Amor, tenemos un pequeño problema, la llanta derecha trasera se pinchó, la buena noticia es que tengo una de repuesto, la mala es que no se cambiarla.-_

Esto lo dijo Emma con una sonrisa nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban y se las secaba en el pantalón, Regina se bajó del carro inhalando profundamente para no enfadarse con su rubia, es que su sentido común le había dicho que esto pasaría.

-¿_**Ahora qué vamos hacer?**_

_**-**__Debemos esperar a que un auto pase y nos ayude, la grúa se demoraría mucho.-_

De repente a lo lejos divisaron un carro grande blanco, y pensaron que esa era su salvación. Le hicieron señas para que se detuviera y afortunadamente el carro blanco se detuvo.

Del lado del conductor salió una mujer que vestía una chaqueta de piel color camel que resaltaba su piel y su melena, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol espejadas, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y cuando se quitó las gafas unos ojos color miel salieron a reducir.

-_"Parece que necesitan ayuda, ¿Qué les ha pasado?"- _

_-__**La llanta se pinchó y mi pareja no sabe cambiarla, y para salvar mi imagen el carro es de ella no mío.- **_Bromeó Regina**. **

**-**_MI bebé no está tan mal, solo se sintió presionado por ti mi amor.-_dijo entre risas Emma.

-_"Yo tampoco se cambiar llantas pero afortunadamente para ustedes mi novia si sabe. Por cierto me presento mi nombre es Lorna Honefoss (2), ya le digo a mi novia que venga".-_

_-__**Soy Regina y ella es mi novia Emma.- **_Le encantaba decir novia era la primera vez que lo decía y se sentía muy bien.

La mujer se fue a su carro, se podía calcular que pasaba de los 30 años pero se veía muy conservada aparte de ser una mujer muy hermosa.

Del carro se bajó una joven que no podía superar los 18 años, era alta y atlética. Regina y Emma se miraron a los ojos como hablando con la mirada, estaban sorprendidas por la notoria diferencia de edad entre ellas. Pero de la manera que en se miraban no había duda alguna que se amaban profundamente.

-_"Hola. Mucho gusto soy Denise y seré su mecánica elegida". _

Se río Denise, su juventud y espontaneidad tenían más que sorprendidas tanto a Emma como a Regina, eran una pareja muy particular pero ellas no tenían ningún derecho de juzgar, ellas eran madrastra e hijastra su relación pasaba de lo extra particular.

-_"Para ser más ameno el tiempo, díganme para donde se dirigen"- P_reguntó Denise.

-_**Vamos a una casa en el lago para pasar el fin de semana, y ustedes ¿a dónde se dirigen?.-**_

_**-**__"Vamos de vacaciones, Soy médico y Denise acaba de terminar sus estudios de medicina y antes que empiece su especialización en oncología, decidimos hacer un viaje.-_

_-Wow, ¿cuántos años tienes Denise?, no puedes pasar de los 18 y ya eres medico-_

_-"Tengo 18 en seis meses cumplo los 19, comencé la universidad finalizando los 14"_

_-"Ella es muy modesta al hablar de su inteligencia que es muy por encima del promedio, cuando nos conocimos ella estaba en tercero de medicina-_

_-__**¿Cómo se conocieron? No quiero ser entrometida pero me da curiosidad.**_

_**-**__"Es normal que juzguen nuestra relación, la diferencia de edad es notoria y…"_

_-__**No estoy juzgando, ya que no nos conocemos y quizás no nos volveremos a ver, le puedo decir que Emma es mi hijastra, me casé con su padre hace seis meses y no pudimos evitar sentir lo que sentimos, así que somos las menos indicadas para juzgar.-**_

_**-"**__Viste amor, y tú que te sientes mal por ser mayor que yo. Les cuento que nos conocimos porque sufrí un accidente y Lorna fue la medico que me atiendo, desde que me ingresaron a la ambulancia ya sabía que me había enamorado y el tiempo que permanecí ingresada incrementó mi amor por Lorna, tanto que yo la acosaba."_

_-"Mi amor no me acosabas, eres bastante insistente pero no me acosabas, después de estos años sigues siendo mi paciente favorita, y gracias a que no te rendiste hoy podemos estar juntas, la verdad es que yo siempre la alejaba por el tema de la edad pero ella me ha demostrado que no era un capricho y que tenemos un amor verdadero.-_

**-**_**Que historia tan linda, y entiendo los sentimientos de no poder evitar. A pesar que está mal visto lo que tengo con Emma no pienso dejarla. Ella es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.-**_

_**-**__Tú también eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado mi amorsote, y juntas estamos en esto y juntas venceremos._

_-"Son muy lindas juntas, no dejen que ninguna circunstancia las separe, Si algo aprendí del tiempo que tuve que luchar por la confianza de Lorna es la comunicación y el no dejarse vencer por nada, aún por las palabras de rechazo de la otra persona que piensa que está protegiéndote, debes luchar porque el camino nunca es fácil pero estar sin la persona que quieres es imposible el vivir"-_

Lorna agarró la barbilla de Denise y la besó tiernamente, luego le acaricio la mejilla y le dejó un tierno beso en la nariz.

-_" Bueno esto ya está listo, ya pueden seguir su camino"-_

_-__**Muchísimas gracias, no solo por la ayuda con el auto, sino también por sus palabras.-**_

_**-**__Sí, gracias por lo que nos han dicho, no nos vamos a rendir y lucharemos por esta relación.-_

_-"De nada, fue todo un gusto poder ayudarles, aunque fue Denise la que hizo todo el trabajo, ahora nos vamos enseguida porque nos queda todavía bastante camino. Ha sido un gusto conocerlas chicas."-_

_-__**El gusto es nuestro, espero que nos veamos de nuevo algún día.-**_

_**-"**__Igualmente, ya saben luchen por lo que tiene y no dejen que nadie les haga pensar que están haciendo algo malo".- _Concluyó Denise.

Lorna y Denise se subieron al gran carro blanco y se marcharon.

Por su parte Regina y Emma estaban analizando las palabras que la feliz pareja les había dicho, sabían que tenían sentimientos muy fuertes, pero hasta ahora no se habían dicho te amo.

A lo lejos vieron la gran casa blanca, totalmente hermosa, el techo estaba pintado con un color marrón claro y se visibilizaban dos chimeneas, en la parte de al frente tenía dos columnas, estaba rodeada de arboles y a la derecha se podía observar el lago y una banca blanca situada al frente, seguro era para poder apreciar la vista.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, las dos se miraron a los ojos. Se observaron en silencio, y se acariciaban las mejillas. Regina se acercó al rostro de Emma y con la nariz le acariciaba la cara, le rozo los labios y con total seguridad le susurro al oído "TE AMO"

Emma se separó por un momento, luego le tomo el rostro de Regina en sus manos, unió sus frentes y mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-_Yo también te amo, eres lo más importante de mi existencia, y me alegra que mi primera vez sea con mi primer y único amor de mi vida. ¿Lista?_

_-__**Totalmente lista. Vamos adentro no quiero que nuestra primera vez se en un carro, en un futuro no lo dudes que lo haremos.-**_

_**-**__Insaciable sin haberlo hecho, eso me encanta. Vamos rápido.-_

Las dos se encaminaron al interior de la hermosa casa para el punto de no retorno de su relación.

* * *

_**1- Noah y Allie son los protagonistas de la película The Notebook, Diario de Noah en España y Diario de una pasión en Latinoamérica, los datos suministrados son de la película y no del libro.**_

_**2- Lorna y Denise son las protagonistas del libro de Erika Hav llamado "Lorna". Si no lo han leído lo recomiendo mucho, es totalmente lindo.**_

* * *

**Hola como están. Había dicho que el sexto iba con porn pero preferí dejar todo el séptimo para su primera vez, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Ya saben entre más comentarios más posibilidad de que suba mañana el séptimo (Donde por fin hay consumación). **

**¡Nos Leemos! **


	7. CAPITULO 7- EL PUNTO DE NO RETORNO

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí está el capitulo esperado, son 2720 palabras de puro amor intimo (PORN) Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas porque sinceramente me he matado haciéndolo para que quedara bien. Sin más palabras disfruten. Este capítulo es patrocinado por la hora porn del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen.**

**Antes la renuncia que los personajes le pertenecen a los dos idiotas, pero la historia si es mía, ya me gustaría ver en la serie una escena así jajaja.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7- "EL PUNTO DE NO RETORNO".**

No habían terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ya se habían abalanzado la una sobre la otra, sus labios se devoraban entre sí. Emma al ser la más alta, agarró a Regina por la cintura para que está envolviera con sus piernas la cintura de la rubia.

Emma abrió el camino a la habitación, deteniéndose sólo cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpeó la cama.

Regina bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios de Emma de pronto se separó de su lengua mientras que ponía a su rubia cerca de ella, tarareando en su boca como manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Rompiendo el beso ella le quitó la chaqueta a Emma, dejándola caer al suelo seguido de su camisa. Sus manos recorrieron a lo largo de su abdomen musculoso luego alrededor de la espalda, sus dedos hicieron un trabajo rápido para quitar el sujetador de Emma. Sus dedos se vuelvan a pastar sobre sus senos recién expuestos.

Emma se quedó sin aliento, se aferra a la blusa de seda de Regina con su puño mientras que dedos tan hábiles se burlaban de sus pezones. Sus párpados se cerraron mientras ella se echó hacia atrás en la cama. Emma se arrastró de nuevo cuando los labios de Regina la persiguieron, hasta que estuvo en su espalda contra las almohadas, con Regina extendiéndose sobre ella.

Regina besó el cuello de Emma, su garganta; tirando de la piel suave en la boca de la manera que ella sabía que le gustaba, bromeando justo debajo de su oreja haciendo que las piernas largas se envolvieran firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

La mano de Emma se deslizó por la espalda de Regina, furtivamente bajo la blusa, sin sujetador... pero ella sabía que al verla por primera vez, sus pezones duros y luchando contra el material de la camisa que fue sin duda demasiado ajustado y escotado, no es que Emma se quejaba.

Ella deslizó sus manos por la parte posterior de pantalones negros de Regina, suspirando mientras sentía los músculos firmes; tan suaves, firmes y perfectos.

Regina besó suavemente, luego con mayor intensidad, como si estuviera tratando de quemar la memoria de la boca de Emma en su memoria.

"Lento". Emma susurró, guiando las manos de Regina de sus pechos. Ella observó como la mujer mayor exprimía suavemente, cada vez que la presión se incrementó también se incrementaba entre sus piernas un palpitar. Podía sentir sus deseos creciente, empapando a través de su ropa interior, y pronto sus caderas estaban empujando hacia arriba en un intento de encontrar Regina.

Regina no logró ahogar el gemido cuando una mano agarró su trasero, la otra burlarse de ella a través de su ropa interior ya mojado. Ella sacudió sus caderas en el tiempo lo que la hizo jadear entre sus besos calentados.

Emma se apartó, sus dedos torpemente tratando de desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros.

Parecía que la lujuria se había apoderado de ellas y todo estaba pasando muy velozmente. Fue Regina la que se detuvo y cogió las manos de Emma antes que se desabrochara los pantalones.

-_**Tenemos todo el tiempo, como tu dijiste hagámoslo lento, no hay prisa. Te Amo Emma Nolan y te voy hacer el amor dejando mi huella en todo tu cuerpo.**_

Emma no pudo emitir palabra alguna, la lengua de Regina le invadió la boca, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora era movimientos lentos, disfrutando cada segundo del placer que le brindaba esos besos.

Regina continúo con el trabajo que había dejado la rubia a medias. Era un poco difícil sacarla de pantalones vaqueros, pero logró desabotonarlo y poco a poco ir bajándolos, sus uñas arañaban cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Pudo ver que Emma tenía ropa interior roja de encaje, a juego con el sostén que antes le había quitado pero que no se detuvo a detallar. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su entrepierna.

Ella se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y Emma se incorporo extrañada preguntándose porque Regina se había ido de la cama. Un sentimiento de miedo le invadió preguntándose si tal vez Regina se había arrepentido.

Pero la morena cogió su celular y puso una lenta canción de jazz instrumental. Lentamente empezó a menear sus caderas y con la parte de arriba al descubierto se contoneaba lento, con una sensualidad increíble.

A Emma se le hacía agua la boca con cada movimiento de la morena. Regina empezó a tocarse los senos con el ritmo de la canción, bajó sus manos al abdomen y descendió a quitarse el pantalón negro que tenia.

Era extra sexy ver a Regina haciendo eso, cuando se quitó el pantalón una fina ropa de encaje hizo su aparición, era negra con trasparencias y mayas a juego.

Con una mirada depredadora se iba acercando a la cama. Cuando estaba a milímetros de Emma se quito su ropa interior y quedo desnuda por completo.

Un cuerpo de muerte lenta tenía esta mujer, era un espectáculo para la vista. Sus senos eran de la medida perfecta, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. El color de piel era de un tono que ni los mejores pintores podrían lograr captar el color exacto.

Regina se subió a la cama y empezó a besar a Emma con intensidad, sus manos le iban quitando la ropa interior que las separa para que sus cuerpos se sintieran sin ninguna barrera, Emma le ayudó en esa tarea y por fin ya estaban las dos desnudas.

Regina besó la mandíbula de Emma, para poder llegar a su oreja, luego pasó al cuello, una de sus partes preferidas y empezó a lamer, para luego mordisquear y succionar. Cuando dejó una marca visible pasó a los pechos de Emma.

La rubia arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la boca de Regina en su pecho derecho, la morena intercalaba las lamidas, las succiones para luego suavemente tomar el pezón rosado entre sus dientes y jalarlo con suavidad.

Luego pasó al otro pecho para darle la misma atención. En este punto Emma sentía las cataratas del Niágara entre sus piernas.

Mientras Regina tenía el pezón izquierdo en su boca, su mano derecha acariciaba el seno derecho, sus pulgares jugaban con el pezón erecto, lo estiraban para luego exprimirlos.

Después de un buen tiempo de estar en los pechos de la rubia, La morena empezó a dejarles besos por el abdomen bien tonificado de Emma, producto de la natación.

Le metió la lengua en el ombligo, mientras que las manos le acariciaban las marcas de los abdominales.

Regina medio rozo el clítoris de Emma con sus labios, pero aún no era el tiempo para saborearla por completo. Primero debía besarle cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante.

Beso los muslos internos pasándole la lengua y mordiendo. Ella pretendía dejar su huella en todo el cuerpo de su amor. Cuando llegó a los pies le beso cada dedo y con un movimiento, le indicó a Emma que se diera la vuelta.

La morena no se lo había confesado a la rubia, pero hacia meses que estaba investigando la manera correcta de como complacer a una mujer, y aunque en todos los sitios decían que eso se siente y que solo se tenían que dejar llevar, ella quería darle lo mejor a su rubia y por eso se esmero en leer y ver todo lo que pudo referente al tema.

Hasta leyó una novela titulada trece horas de Meghan O'Brien, que trata sobre dos mujeres que se quedan atascadas en un ascensor, una strippers y la otra adicta al trabajo, entre ellas la química es inmediata y después de pocas horas estaban teniendo sexo en el ascensor.

Sin duda alguna lo que leyó le hizo pensar todo lo que quería hacer con Emma, y alguna que otra cosa del libro quería experimentar junto a su rubia.

Al voltearse Emma, la morena empezó a besarle las pantorrillas y sus manos le apretaban las nalgas, la rubia se retorcía de tanto placer que esas caricias y besos le estaban produciendo.

Cuando la boca de Regina hizo contacto con el trasero de Emma, cada poro de su piel se puso de gallina, un fuego intenso le recorría por el cuerpo, y el palpitar entre sus piernas cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

Los besos continuaron por la espalda, las uñas arañaban toda la piel a su paso. Cuando los labios hicieron contacto en el oído de Emma, esta se estremeció y más cuando escucho la voz ronca de su amada.

-_**voltéate Emma que voy hacerte mía, serás mi mujer por completo.-**_

Emma obedeció y su espalda quedo por completo pegada al colchón.

Regina unió sus bocas y se fundieron en un tierno pero profundo beso, las lenguas se movían en círculos. Las manos de Emma pasaron por toda la extensión de la espalda de la morena para quedarse en su trasero y empezar un movimiento rítmico con sus caderas.

Regina se separo solo un poco, para dejar besos regados por la mandíbula, cuello, pechos y estomago.

Al llegar al centro de Emma, tomo su clítoris en su boca y lo succionó. A su nariz llegaba el olor de la excitación de Emma y la estaba embriagando, quería que Emma estuviera totalmente lubricada para que cuando la penetrara con sus dedos no le doliera casi.

Le abrió con sus dedos los pliegues de los labios genitales, y su lengua se hundió dentro de Emma, primero en movimientos circulares y luego dentro y fuera como penetrándola.

Emma estaba que explotaba con tantas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo era la definición exacta para altas temperaturas ya que se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo tanto por dentro, como por fuera.

Sus caderas buscaban el rostro de Regina para profundizar más. Instintivamente abrió más sus piernas para darle más acceso a la morena.

Regina siguió con su tarea mientras que sus manos acariciaban los pechos de la rubia, y su nariz rozaba el clítoris.

Todas estas sensaciones llevaron al borde a la rubia. Ella sintió como si un cumulo de energía se agrupara en su vientre y grito muy fuerte cuando esta energía quería salir de su cuerpo con una fuerza abrasadora.

-_Oh Reginaaaaa, me pasa algo, Regina voy a explotar, Reginaaaaaaa-_

La morena sintió como un líquido caliente invadía su boca, sabia un poco salado pero, lamio y succiono hasta dejar limpia a su rubia. Que Regina succionara de esta manera despertó de nuevo la excitación en Emma y quería más.

Regina subió, hasta quedar a la altura de la boca de Emma y el beso. El sabor de Emma se mezcló con el beso y Regina gimió cuando sintió la mano de su amada rozándole su clítoris, y aunque ella estaba muy excitada todavía no había terminado su labor.

Bajó sus manos hasta la vagina de Emma y con las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaba la entrada. Primero le introdujo un dedo lentamente en la abertura de la rubia, dentro y fuera muy despacio. Emma estaba tan mojada que esta invasión no le causaba problemas.

La morena le introdujo otro dedo y profundizo lentamente dentro de Emma, iba despacio para que su amada se lograra acostumbrar a sus dedos. Regina empujó un poco más y sintió como el himen de la rubia se rompía. Sangre le corría por la mano pero a ella no le importó y siguió con sus movimientos lentos.

Emma solo sentía un poquito de dolor, sus amigas le contaban que la primera vez era muy dolorosa y que no se disfrutaba nada, Pero ella solo sentía placer y Regina estaba siendo tan delicada que no la lastimaba.

Un placer nuevamente se acumulo dentro de Emma, la energía de antes de nuevo hizo su aparición y la explosión se volvió a dar. La rubia abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada llena de amor, adoración y ternura de Regina. Como pudo se incorporo y beso a Regina profundamente transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

_-Regina te amo, te amo, te amoooo… Me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensé sentir, quiero hacer lo mismo que me has hecho a mí, y transmitirte con caricias todo este gran amor.-_

_**\- También te amo mi amor bello, y me has hecho tan feliz al confiar en mí y dejarme tu cuerpo, déjame lavarme las manos y soy toda tuya.-**_

En esos momentos Emma vio la mano de Regina con un poco de sangre y un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia y por pena apartó un poco su cara de la morena. Regina se dio cuenta de esto y con la mano limpia le tomo la barbilla para que girara la cara.

-_**Amor, no te preocupes, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Es totalmente normal que esto suceda. Al desgarrarse el himen las mujeres sangran o al menos la mayoría, otras no sangran, pero sigue siendo normal. Voy al baño y regreso enseguida, me muero por ser tuya.-**_

Regina fue al baño y como prometió regresó enseguida. Se acostó en la cama y Emma tímidamente se puso sobre ella.

Se besaron suavemente sin ningún afán. Las caricias de Emma al principio fueron débiles e inseguras pero al notar las reacciones del cuerpo de Regina y por los gemidos emitidos sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

La rubia se posó en la clavícula de su madrastra y succiono y mordió esta parte, sabía que esto le encantaba a la morena.

Luego pasó al seno izquierdo de Regina, por sus encuentros pasionales de antes sabia que este era el más sensible de los pechos. Lo tomó en su boca y empezó a chupar ávidamente, mientras que con su mano exprimía suavemente el otro seno.

Un sonido parecido a un plot se pudo escuchar cuando soltó el pezón que estaba chupando, luego sus labios estiraron el pezón, para finalmente que su lengua lamiera la zona.

Regina estaba muy pero muy excitada, al hacerle todo eso a Emma, su entre pierna se había mojado muchísimo, es mas por un momento pensó que iba a tener el tan famoso orgasmo de solo ver las reacciones de Emma al ella tocarla.

-_**Emma, te necesito, abajo.-**_

La rubia siguió la indicación y dejando besos regados por el abdomen, llegó a la parte donde la necesitaba su amante.

Empezó imitando las acciones previas de Regina y succiono el pequeño botón rosa que era el clítoris de Regina en su boca. Luego con sus dedos abrió los labios vaginales y metió la lengua en la abertura de la morena, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el clítoris de su mujer.

Estas acciones tenían loca de placer a Regina quien arqueaba la espalda y gemía audiblemente, la verdad es que la morena era muy vocal.

Emma quería ver el rostro de Regina cuando llegara así que fue subiendo por el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a sus labios y la besó profundamente.

._\- Dime si te hago daño.-_

_-__**Confío en ti, no me vas hacer daño.-**_

Al ver la duda de la Rubia, Regina tomo la mano de Emma y la llevo hasta su centro.

Emma delicadamente primero introdujo un dedo en la abertura de Regina y lo giraba lentamente, a ver que no le dolía y que la respiración era más pesada, introdujo otro dedo y lo fue hundiendo muy lentamente para no hacerle daño.

Sintió como algo le impedía seguir, así que hizo solo un poco de fuerza, sintió como un liquido le recorría la mano, bajó la mirada y vio que era sangre, se asustó por un momento pero recordó que Regina le había dicho que esto era normal, así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sus penetraciones eran suaves para no dañar a Regina, cuando sintió que Regina se contraía en sus dedos, supo que iba a llegar.

-_Amor mírame.-_

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes lleno de tanto amor, que esto unido a todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo por su cuerpo, le dio paso a que algo que le recorría como brasa ardiendo saliera, dándole pasó a una sensación de libertad y paz.

-_**Emma te amooooo, oh Dios, ohhhh.-**_

La rubia salió lentamente de Regina, y vio como la morena respiraba con dificultad, dándole tiempo a que se recuperara fue al baño a lavarse las manos.

Cuando regresó encontró a la morena durmiendo plácidamente, así que se acurruco a su lado envolviéndola entre sus brazos, y con una gran sonrisa también cayó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero leer comentarios al respecto del capítulo, una pregunta ¿hay alguna lectora colombiana?, es que no conozco a otra seguidora swanqueen en mi país :'(**

**Dejen sus opiniones o críticas respecto al capítulo. (Más comentarios más rápido actualizo)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. CAPITULO 8- PERFECTO DESPERTAR

**Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste que me he trasnochado haciéndolo, no ando con mucho tiempo y miren son las 3am y yo escribiendo, como las quiero jajajjaj**

**Saludos a las chicas del whatsapp del grupo swanqueen. **

**Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes le pertenecen al par de idiotas con suerte. La historia en su totalidad es mía.**

**CAPITULO 8- PERFECTO DESPERTAR.**

Regina se levantó y vio la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Dormida en su pecho estaba Emma, sus rizos dorados se esparcían por todos lados y sus piernas estaban envueltas entre las piernas de la morena. No se sabía donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra.

La morena le empezó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia, sus dedos hilaban cada hebra de cabello para luego darle un suave masaje en el cuero cabelludo.

Todo se sentía en paz, como si este era el lugar donde debía estar, nunca en su vida se sintió mas feliz. Era uno de esos momentos sencillos pero profundos, que lo tienen todo y a la vez no hay nada.

A pesar que estaban en una relación prohibida, donde tenían todo en su contra, el amor que sentían le daban las fuerzas para poder vencer cualquier cosa. No era fácil lo que se venía adelante, era enfrentarse a toda la familia, tanto como a la de Emma como a la de Regina, y Cora Mills podría ser de todo menos pacifica cuando se trataba de dañar la imagen de buena familia.

Las dos eran jóvenes y sin experiencia alguna de trabajo. A Regina no se le permitió Artes como ella quería. Primero porque según su madre esa no era una carrera real, y segundo porque con su dinero ella no tenia que pensar en nada mas, además Cora siempre le había insistido que le iba a conseguir el hombre más rico de la región y como todo lo que ella se propone lo consiguió.

Por otro lado Emma todavía no había empezado a estudiar. Ya había decidido que iba a estudiar Psicología, se lo comunico a su padre hacia tres meses y él le dijo que le daba igual, que su empresa iba aquedar en manos del marido que el escogiera y considerara apropiado y de los futuros nietos que ella le iba a dar.

Regina estaba presente cuando David lanzó esta expresión pero trato de disimular el nudo en la garganta que subía y le baja quemándola por dentro y haciéndola sentir impotente por no poder decir nada, por no poder gritar que Emma era suya y ningún hombre asqueroso la iba a tocar porque su corazón y cuerpo le pertenecían.

Así que por el momento no podían hacer nada. Ya habían pensado en un plan para poder estar juntas pero era a largo plazo. Debían esperar que Emma terminara sus estudios y que Regina convenciera a David de dejarla a estudiar, esto último iba hacer muy difícil ya que como buen hombre machista tenia grabado en su mente que el puesto de la mujer era para estar en casa y nada más.

Pero las dos estaban decididas a luchar por el amor que sentían. Puntos a su favor era que David no se había interesado en la morena y por ello no sufrían el Emma morir por saber que su amada estaba en brazos de su padre y el Regina desfallecer por sentirse ultrajada por estar con un hombre al que no ama. Al menos algo estaba a su favor.

También contaba que nadie veía con malos ojos su relación, a tribuían el hecho que por ser casi de la misma edad se logró una gran empatía, así que animaban esta relación según para ellos fraternal y según para Cora maternal.

La madre de Regina se empecinaba en decir que su hija era la imagen materna que la rubia nunca había tenido, y se llenaba la boca diciendo que su hija era una santa por tomar en sus manos a la hija de su esposo. Lo que Cora no sabía era que de maternal esta unión no tenía nada y que la morena la tomo con sus manos, con su boca, con su lengua de todas las maneras no maternales a la rubia.

Hasta el momento nadie sabía de su relación, bueno nadie exceptuando a las chicas que le ayudaron en la carretera. Emma quería contárselo a su mejor amiga Elsa, pero su amiga estaba ahora en Noruega pasando un tiempo con sus padres y su novia antes de regresar a Estados Unidos a estudiar psicología con Emma.

Elsa solo sabía que la rubia estaba con alguien y que este alguien era una mujer pero no tenia información de quien era. Cuando Emma le dijo que estaba enamorada, Elsa pegó un grito que pudo desatar una avalancha en su pequeño pueblo de Arendelle, e insistió muchísimo para saber detalles, pero Emma fue muy contundente al decirle que le contaba todo en persona.

Por otro lado estaba su amigo Neal. Pero sabía que si le decía algo, a los dos minutos todo el pueblo iba a saber, e iba insistir en hacer su salida del clóset en el único bar gay del pueblo, donde su novio Killian trabajaba. Así que por el momento contarle a Neal no era una opción.

Regina por su parte no sabía cómo decírselo a la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga. Belle estudio con ella y era la única que su madre aprobaba como su amiga por ser de buena familia y estudiosa.

Pero Cora que se jactaba de saber todo pero ignoraba mucho en realidad, no sabía que Belle llevaba una vida doble y que de noche se escapaba para ir a bailar y tener aventuras, se hacía llamar Lacey cuando llevaba esta forma de vida.

Ella era la que incitaba a Regina a vivir la vida y que saliera del modo de vida que la obligaban a vivir sus padres, le contaba a cerca del amor y de la maravillosa sensación de besar y acariciar.

Contárselo a Belle no era un problema porque la morena sabía que su amiga la iba apoyar, la cuestión es que Belle se encontraba haciendo una especie de internado de literatura medieval en Francia y no tenia manera de comunicarse.

Por el momento no se tenían que preocupar por nada de esto, ahora estaban en una hermosa casa, con una gran lago, donde el canto de los pájaros era la mejor melodía y donde hermosos cisnes adornaban el paisaje.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban en esta gran cama, donde los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por las persianas, y la brisa se colaba por la ventana entre abierta.

Regina se acomodo de tal manera que pudiera apreciar la cara de Emma y que todavía pudiera seguir en la tarea de acariciarla.

Sus dedos le dibujaban círculos por la espalda, para luego seguir una línea invisible en sus brazos. La morena notó como aun estando dormida Emma su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, Los poros de la piel mostraban el reflejo de piloerección mas conocido como piel de gallina, los vellos de la piel se encontraban como si de un reflejo eléctrico se tratara.

Las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha se hundían en la piel de la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia, mientras que las uñas de la mano izquierda recorrían todo el camino de la mano hasta el cuello, donde terminaban en la parte de atrás de la oreja.

Lentamente Regina Coloco a Emma en el colchón. Sus labios besaron cada parpado de la rubia para luego dar un beso tierno en la nariz. Su labio inferior se arrastró por la mejilla hasta dejar un casto beso en los labios de su amor.

Su mano derecha, con la punta de los dedos iba arriba y abajo por el costado derecho de su amante, mientras que la izquierda dejaba una marca roja con las uñas al otro costado.

Su boca bajó al cuello y arrastró sus labios por él, hasta quedarse en el lugar del pulso de Emma. Donde lamio primero y sintió el sabor salado del sudor de las actividades de la noche anterior. Su lengua hábil fue arriba y abajo en ese lugar, para luego empezar a chupar.

El sonido de su boca en la piel de Emma llenaba toda la habitación, mientras que se mezclaba con los sonidos del exterior. De los zumbidos de los arboles por causa del viento y de los pájaros que pasaban volando y en el fondo de la canoa amarrada en el muelle.

Cuando la boca de Regina tomó el pezón rosado y tierno de la rubia, la morena gimió de placer. Le encantaba la manera que sabía, era tan tierna esta parte de su piel. Así que chupó con más fuerza, tomando en su boca todo lo que podía del pecho de Emma.

La rubia se despertó con una sensación de que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, su centro palpitaba y en su vientre un calor la invadía, Sus pies estaban tiesos por la manera en que su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo.

Cuando vio a la morena en su pecho este sentimiento que sobrepasaba a su cuerpo se dobló. La manera en que los cabellos alborotados de Regina se veían era muy sexy, los sonidos que salían cuando soltaba el pezón la excitaba aún más.

Emma le puso sus manos en la cabeza a su amante para indicarle que no parara lo que estaba haciendo. La morena sonrió mientras que tomaba entre sus dientes el pezón rosa de su hijastra y lo estiraba.

Lamió todo el valle de los senos, su lengua se amplio y lamió de abajo hacia arriba, hasta pasar al otro pecho para darle los mismo tratos que le había dado a su hermana.

Primero pasó la lengua por el erguido pezón, para luego chupar con avidez, el sonido de la boca mezclada con la saliva en el pecho hacia que la rubia se mojara mas, quería sentir esa lengua en su boca.

Así que con sus manos agarró el rostro de Regina para subirlo hasta su cara. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron las dos sonrieron. Emma se perdió en esos ojos chocolates tan increíbles y Regina se perdió en el brillo de los ojos verdes de la rubia.

Cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto, una electricidad las recorrió, los labios de cada una tenían fuerza propia, sus lenguas también querían participar del festín, así que fue la sexy morena que con la punta de la lengua dibujo el contorno del labio inferior de la rubia pidiendo una entrada que muy felizmente fue concedida.

Sus lenguas entablaron una danza coordinada, invadiendo cada espacio vocal, para luego jugar en hacer especies de remolinos con ellas.

Regina lentamente y sin que se percatara la rubia fue bajando su mano hasta el centro de Emma. Oh sorpresa que su amante tenia los mismos planes. Cuando las dos descubrieron que tenían las mismas intenciones sonrieron en el medio del beso.

Sus dedos entraron al mismo tiempo y las dos gimieron al unísono. Regina abrió más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su hijastra, mientras que la penetraba sin parar con dos dedos.

El sonido de los dedos al entrar se pronunciaba mas porque las dos estaban muy mojadas y esto se mezclaba con el olor a sexo en la habitación.

Ya no podían coordinar los besos a causa de la respiración entrecortada, así que Regina colocó su frente con la de Emma para así poder mirarse a los ojos.

Parecía que las dos llevaran años como amantes porque se comunicaban muy bien, sin necesidad de decirlo sabían que la otra necesitaba más, así que aumentaron la velocidad de las embestidas.

El sudor las cubría, pequeñas gotas bajaban por la espalda de Regina, mientras que está sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y sabía que estaba cerca, pero quería llegar al mismo tiempo que su amante.

Así que con el pulgar le rozaba el clítoris a Emma, y esto fue lo único que necesito para sentir como su amor se contraía en sus dedos, con la respiración acelerada se miraron a los ojos y con un te amo que salió poco audible, llegaron de una manera fuerte y contundente.

Regina se desplomó encima de la rubia, esta la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le beso la cabeza.

-_Esa es una manera demasiada perfecta para despertar, te amo amorsote. Por cierto buenos días jajjaja-_

_-__**Buenos días para ti también cariño, y me encantaría despertarte de esta manera todos los días por el resto de mi vida si pudiera. Te amo, te amo tanto que soy feliz de perderme en tu piel.-**_

Regina le dio un beso tierno en la nariz a Emma para luego dejar su cabeza en su pecho. Se estableció un silencio lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Pero fue el estomagó de Emma quien lo rompió.

-_**Al parecer alguien tiene hambre jajaja, ayer se nos olvidó comer algo y mira que duramos bastante en la carretera.-**_

_**-**__Yo tenía más hambre de ti que de cualquier cosa, menos mal no nos hemos saltado el desayuno que es la comida más importante de día.- _Guiño el ojo en complicidad la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona.

-_**Si amor hemos tenido el postre. Pero necesitamos fuerza para el resto del día, no pienso dejarte descansar ni un momento, así que vamos a la cocina a preparar algo.-**_

Las dos se levantaron y se pusieron una bata encima de sus cuerpos desnudos, para que poner ropa que en realidad no iban a necesitar. Bajaron las escaleras con Emma adelante y Regina abrazándola por detrás como un koala.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina cayeron en cuenta que por su afán de amarse, habían dejado toda la comida dentro del carro.

Para cuando la sacaron, la comida que necesitaba refrigeración se había dañado. Así que solo podían comer la comida que se había salvado.

Decidieron hacer huevos, con tostadas con queso crema y mermelada, acompañada de la fruta buena que les quedó y jugo de naranja.

-_Amor. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-_

_-__**Claro cariño, dime.-**_

_**-**__Como aprendiste a hacer lo que me hiciste, fue tan increíble que parecías toda una experta.-_

_-__**Tú no te quedas atrás, pero para responderte, la verdad es que estuve investigando. Viendo páginas y leyendo mucho.-**_

_**-**__Mi chica ha resultado ser toda una pervertida, quien lo hubiera dicho.- _Bromeó Emma entre risas.-

_-__**No soy una pervertida, bueno contigo quizás sí, porque la verdad ahora y casi todo el tiempo estoy teniendo pensamientos nada inocentes contigo, así que tú eres la culpable.-**_

_**-¿**__Qué tipo de cosas encontraste?._

_-__**De todo, desde lo más extraño hasta lo más común. Hasta leí historias de amor prohibido entre mujeres jajajja.-**_

_**-**__Me estas cambiando el tema, pero ya me tendrás que enseñar lo que has encontrado.- _Emma arqueo la ceja derecha y le dedico una sonrisa muy mala.

-_**Primero comemos, luego ponemos en práctica la teoría que tengo en mi mente.-**_

_**-**__Que sea una promesa. Cuéntame de esas historias de amor, ¿encontraste alguna tan prohibida como la de nosotras?.-_

_-__**Claro que es una promesa y la pienso cumplir. No encontré una tal cual como la de nosotras, la que más se asemejaba era la de unas chicas españolas del siglo XIX, se llamaban Cristina e Isabel.-**_

_\- ¿Cuál era el parecido?- _Dijo Emma mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de naranja.

_**\- Bueno la chica Cristina fue amante del padre de Isabel, bueno era su prostituta.-**_

_**-¿Qué?- **_Dijo Emma mientras abría los ojos con la sorpresa y curiosidad.

-_**Sí, así como lo oyes. Cristina era prostituta, en la pagina contaba que todo empezó porque Cristina quería vengarse de este hombre el padre de Isabel, y vio que la chica Isabel se la quedaba viendo con ganas y quiso aprovechar esto, la quería enamorar, pero ella fue la que termino enamorad**_**a.-**

**-**_ No puedes mandar en los sentimientos, cuando el amor sucede no importa cómo pero sucede, sean en días o meses.-_

_-__**Si cariño. Pero imagínate que se le ha dado por acostarse en pleno bosque, y el padre de Isabel las vio y se armó todo un lío. A Isabel la han mandado al convento, ahí sufrió las duras y las maduras hasta que las hermanas de ellas, junto con Cristina la rescataron.-**_

_**-**__Lo que se hace por amor.-_

_-__**El padre accedió a tener a Isabel en su casa, solo si se casaba, así que la casó con el teniente del pueblo. Ellas siguieron viéndose, pero a que no crees, el teniente encuentra a Cristina en su cama porque ella acababa de estar con Isabel y para que no las descubriera se tuvo que acostar con él, y ella queda embarazada.-**_

_**-¿**__Seguro que es una historia real y no una mala novela con escritores idiotas como Adam y Eddy que estropearon "Lost"?-_

_-__**En la página decía que era real, y lesbicanarias no miente por lo que tengo entendido. La cosa es que Isabel para huir con Cristina robo unas joyas de la familia para tener dinero y hacer una vida con su amor, así que huyeron y criaron al niño como suyo. Dicen que en realidad no pasó así pero prefiero este final.-**_

_**-**__Yo también lo prefiero, el verdadero amor siempre prevalece.-_

Regina se levantó y fue a lavar los platos. Sintió que Emma la abrazaba por detrás y le empezaba a abrir la bata. Las manos de la rubia le acariciaban los pechos de la morena.

La morena coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su hijastra y se dedico a disfrutar las caricias proporcionadas por tan delicadas manos.

-_Te juro que no tengo suficiente de ti, te has convertido en una necesidad, solo quiero perderme entre tus besos y tu cuerpo.-_

_-__**Soy toda tuya. Perdámonos entre la una y la otra.- **_

Habló Regina con voz ronca mientras que las manos de Emma le acariciaban su clítoris y pecho. Su boca jugaba con la oreja de la morena, hundiendo su lengua en el oído.

Emma Volteo a Regina y le agarró el trasero con fuerza, le quitó la bata por completo y Regina hizo lo mismo con la de la rubia, cayeron en el piso de mármol. Mientras que ellas se perdían entre sí.

Regina rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Emma. La rubia la alzó y la subió a la mesa donde antes estaban comiendo.

La rubia empezó a dejarle besos regados en el cuello, pasó a los pechos rápidamente porque tenía su objetivo trazado entre las piernas de la morena.

Cuando llego hasta la vagina de Regina se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba lista para ella, su centro goteaba de la mojada que estaba. Emma pasó a lamer con prontitud y avidez a su amada.

Su lengua chupaba y succionaba. Regina podía escuchar los sonidos que emitía Emma desde entre sus piernas al chuparla. Sin previo aviso le introdujo dos dedos mientras que succionaba el clítoris con movimientos imitando una felación.

Redoblo sus esfuerzos introduciendo un tercer dedo, Penetraba a Regina con toda la fuerza que tenia. El trasero de la morena rastrillaba en la mesa de arriba abajo.

Emma aprendía rápidamente y la estaba llevando al precipicio en poco tiempo. Esto le encantaba porque su cuerpo ya reconocía a su amada, con la misma rapidez como su corazón la reconoció aquel día en la iglesia.

Regina sintió como aquella energía ya conocida, se establecía en su vientre pidiendo salida, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y solo Emma le podía dar el alivio que necesitaba.

Emma sintió como la morena se contraía en sus dedos y luego con un alto gemido sabía que había logrado llevarla a la cúspide del placer.

La rubia subió hasta quedarse cara a cara con su madrastra y la beso para que se probara con su boca.

Se separó con una gran una gran sonrisa y pegó la frente a la de la morena.

-_**Cariño. ¿Bautizamos toda la casa?-**_

_**-**__Bauticemos toda la casa amor.-_

**Bueno esto fue el octavo, espero sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y hacen que busque tiempo donde no lo tengo para escribir. **

***Cristina e Isabel como muchas me imagino que adivinaron son personajes less de la serie española tierra de lobos emitido por telecinco.**

***Lesbicanarias es un blogs de contenido Lésbico**

**Sus opiniones son importantes para mí.**

**! NOS LEEMOS! **


End file.
